Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja of Jurai
by TonicShadow
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has finally become a ninja of Konoha and also knows why he was hated for so long. So nothing will surprise him now...except maybe a Space Pirates, Juari Princess and a cabbit.
1. Chapter 1: Ryoko Resurrected

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WOOOORRRRLLLLD!**

**This is TonicShadow, just here to tell you that I am NOT DEAD! I just took off some time for myself so that I can focus on making stories that don't follow like a film/TV script.**

**It took while I can tell you that…**

**Any-who here is the first in hopefully many stores that you will be seeing in the near future, so enjoy!**

**Oh and one more thing, I do not own Naruto, Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi Universe ot all. They belong to the creators…that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja of Jurai.<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**Ryoko Resurrected.**

* * *

><p>In a forest, within the mountains, lays a shrine. Just a simple shrine too many who travel to see it. Many who stay for the day hear of the legend. A legend about a great demon that fell from the skies one day; in one step, it could cross three mountains; in one strike, it could flatten the biggest mountain. It destroyed villages, burned everything. The people suffered greatly because of it evil powers.<p>

But just what happened to the demon itself? Well, as all legends have with great evil demons, there must always be a hero sent from the heavens themselves. This hero appeared from the skies with a ship shaped like a dragon. On its back, rode a mighty warrior named Yosho. Some say the warrior was a samurai, others say he was Ninja; considering the power the hero wielded and the power of the Ninjas held in this world, it wouldn't be too far off. This warrior fought the demon using a sword with great spiritual powers. He finally defeated the demon after a long and dangerous struggle, and sealed it within a cave near the shrine. Even now, the demon sleeps within that cave, held prisoner. With the sword it-self planted in the ground, keeping watch over it.

Many who had come from the Fire country compared the power of the demon with the demon that attacked their village sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox demon that attacked Konoha had killed many of their shinobi's that fateful night. Every Jutsu, every slash, every kind of attack was negated by the fox's might and regenerative powers to heal within seconds. All seemed lost to the ninjas of Konoha when the Kyuubi almost made it to their village. But their dark despair turned into the light of hope when they saw their village's leader, the Yondaime, otherwise known as Namikaze Minato. In a final act as their leader, he fought the demon and defeated it sealing it away, at the cost of his own life. Many don't know the specifics of the defeat, but other countries knew the kitsune was defeated nonetheless.

**~:Konoha Forest:~**

The events after the sealing is a story for another time, so let us turn out attention into the not so distant future, 12 years after the sealing of the Kyuubi we find ourselves looking on a small boy walking through the woods of Konoha. The one on the left had wild spiky blond hair, three thick whisker marks on each cheek and sky-blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a whole over the right side of his chest; he had on blue shinobi sandals and orange goggles tied around his forehead. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi into him but at the moment that was unknown to him. Naruto sighed as he remembered about cleaning the paint off the Hokage monument all by himself after the prank he pulled, and tomorrow was the final exam for him to become a Shinobi. Since he already failed twice already…

'_Why did Iruka-sensei had to make me clean the whole thing, my hands are almost numb from cleaning all the paint off.'_ He thought rubbing his hands from the aces and pains. _'All I was trying to do get everyone to see how easy it was to do that kind of job and not get caught, but do they even notice? No. They just tell me to stop doing those annoying pranks and focus on my ninja skills…that is if they let me.'_

Naruto sighed again before seeing a shrine nearby…then blinked not knowing that there was one in the Konoha Forest.

'_Hm, I never knew there was a shrine in the forest before.'_ He thought before an idea came to him_. 'Hey, maybe if I prayed for good luck in the exam tomorrow I'll pass for sure.'_ He thought with a grin.

Walking up to a well he rung the bell on top of it before he began to pray. Unknown to him nearby was an old man watching him. No one that would bat an eye really, just your everyday old man; he had long grey hair that was tied into a low ponytail, wrinkly skin, wire framed glasses with purple eyes, very tanned, with a grey bushy mustache to boot. He wore what a Shinto priest would, a kimono white top and blue pants. But the one thing that would raise an eyebrow at, if one had an eye of a trained fighter, was that the old mans walking held hidden power. It was subtle, but it was there nonetheless.

The old man knew who the boy was, but he of course couldn't tell Naruto of his relation to the boy because he never had the nerve to tell his own daughter…or his granddaughter in fact.

He couldn't help but smile sadly at the boy. _'Naruto, my dear great grandson. I wish I could help you…but right now at least I can speak to you.'_ He thought before walking up behind Naruto.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" He said.

"WHAAA!" Naruto cried out in surprise by the old voice and quickly turns to see an amused old man standing there. He sighs in relief. "Kami old man you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He replied making the old man chuckle. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Why here in the shrine of course, I do live here." He smiled making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"Oh."

The old man chuckles as he waves his hand. "Not to worry, you're not the first person and you'll certainly won't be the last either." He replied. "But other then that, it's good to know that youngsters like you still find the time to pray to the shine's in Konoha, especially this dedicated to Yosho."

That got a confused look on Naruto before he asked. "Who's Yosho?"

The old man smiles at that before saying. "I'll tell you the tale then. You see 700 years ago…an evil demon came here from the sky. With one step, it could cross three mountains. With one blow, it could flatten the biggest mountain, just the Kyuubi no Kitsune did 12 years ago."

Naruto gulps at that but still listens to the story.

"It destroyed villages, burned everything. Our people suffered greatly because of its evil powers."

"Wh-what happened to the demon? What was it called?" Naruto asked.

"The demon was known as Ryoko, and as for what happened to it?" The old man asked getting a nod from the boy. "One day, a dragon appeared in the sky. On its back rode a mighty samurai. He fought the demon…using a sword with great spiritual powers. He finally defeated the demon…and sealed it inside a cave."

"Really?"

"Yes, in-fact this shrine is in fact the one that is guarding the cave that keeps the sleeping demon as its prisoner." He replied getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"R-r-really? It's here?" He asked.

"Yes, and if you don't believe me the cave is just up there." The old man replied pointing to the path going up hill further in the forest. "And the sword known as Tenchi-ken, that Yosho used is planted in the ground…keeps watch over it."

Naruto blinks in surprise hearing that before looking to the path that goes to the cave. "Whoa…" He muttered. _'That Yosho guy almost sounds like the Fourth Hokage when he fought the Kyuubi, except he killed the fox instead of sealing it like Yosho did.'_ He was about to ask as he turned to the old man only to find him gone making him blink in surprise. _'Man that old man sure is a sneaky one.'_ He thought before turning to the path again as he thinks back to the legend he was just told…before an idea hit him. _'Wait a minute, if the cave is up that path then so is the sword! And if the sword of legend is there, that means if I use that sword in the exams, I'll be a ninja for sure and be one step closer to becoming Hokage!' _He grinned before he rushed off up the path to find the cave and hopefully the legendary sword Tenchi.

Naruto made his way to the cave they held the sealed demon named Ryoko. _'Odd name for a demon though. Then again I don't know anything about demons.'_ He thought to himself as he runs toward the cave opening but then stops as he realizes that this was the same cave he visited several times over the years. _'That's strange…if this was the cave the demon was sealed in, then why did it make feel safe all those years ago?'_ It was an odd thing out of all the places it was the cave entrance of a demon that he felt most at ease, as if someone was there with him.

He remembered in the early days of when he arrived and he was told everything this was the place he went to think and/or cry. While he did he found himself recounting the events of his life to from his childhood. The funny thing was when he did talk he often felt a warm sensation go through him too.

'_Snap out of it Naruto, no need to remember that stuff, its time to see this so called magic sword that holds the demon at bay.'_ He thought pulling out his ninja kit and picks the lock opening the gate and entering the dark cavern.

When he felt he got to the end of it, he came upon an open area. There was what he assumed a rock being held back up by ropes, the ropes themselves having sutras placed upon them. As he looked around more, he started to get more disappointed. This was the cave that sealed the great demon, Ryoko?

Naruto blinks at the suspended rock before muttering to himself. "Wired, I wonder why it's hanging like that?"

His eyes then happened upon a small shrine nearby. "Hey, maybe that's where that sword is!" He said as he made his way to it. He opened it and blinked in surprise as he saw it, the hilt standing straight up, sheathed, the sword pointing downwards to the ground. The bottom of the hilt looked it was carved of pale wood with three ruby red gems place on each side. Naruto then took it out and saw that that sheath itself was brown in color.

"Cooool…" He relied before ginning like a fox before taking the sword out of the shrine. "I wonder what it looks like after all these years…?" He said in excitement. He then starts pulling out the blade with some effort. When it was revealed…Naruto couldn't help but frown, the metal was dulled and weak. Its metal turned brown from no usage for ages.

"The hell…?" He commented rudely as he saw the blade. "This is the sword of legend? It's just a piece of junk! I bet it wouldn't even cut a rock!" Swinging it around before hitting a nearby rock…shattering the blade like glass. Naruto freezes with wide eyes at this. _'Uh oh.'_ He thought in panic.

Just then the rock he hit broke in two pieces surprising him before noticing paper seals on it. _'Huh, guess it can cut though a rock.'_ He thought.

**CRASH**

Startled by the noise he turns around to find the suspended rock on the ground breaking the floor.

"Oh man…" He said in worry as he starts to sweat. _'I'm in so much trouble.'_

He quickly runs to it and looks around it as he tries to find a solution to fix this. Meanwhile behind him the roots behind him began to recede before a crack appeared in the wall creating a passageway.

"Oh man how am I gonna fix this?" He said panicking looking at the rock. "If the old man at the temple finds out about this I'm dead for sure!" He turns around to find anything to help fix this but notices the opening in the wall. Naruto blinks at this. "What the…? Where'd that come from?" He said confused walking over to it the broken sword's hilt in his hand. Squeezing through the opening his foot stepped in something cold. "Water? How'd that get in here?" He muttered pulling himself out the opening and seeing a slide going down into the earth and piers down it. "I know I shouldn't go down there…but I've already come this far so there's no backing down now." He said to himself stepping forward to slide down but not noticing the low ceiling and banging his head. "Ow!" That in-turn made him slip down the slide.

"WHAAA!" He yelled out sliding down to the bottom before hitting the ground.

**BAM!**

…head first.

"…ouch…why is it always my head?" He wined picking himself up and rubbing the back of his head.

Seeing that area he was in being illuminated, he blinked his eye and turned towards the source. He then noticed that he was in another open area, this one filled with stepping stones that let water fill the areas around them, forming an intricate pattern around the center, which seemed to be some kind of pond.

He heard something hum for a bit, but didn't see anything around him. _'Okay, now this is starting to get creepy.'_ He thought warily. He then walked toward the source of light all the while Naruto never noticed the gems on this hilt of the broken sword glowing blue as he got closer. When he got there, he swallowed a bit in worry of seeing the demon.

When he gazed down from the edge of the center, all he saw was a glowing ball of light. "That's it? Just a giant ball of glowing light?" He said to himself in disappointment but inside he was relieved, although he did question how that thing was even lit up without any sort of power source.

When he stepped towards further, he finally noticed what was beneath the light and it made him step back in surprise. _'Ooooh crap.'_ He thought as he gulped a bit in fear. He then gazed downwards to see the mummified corpse of the demon, Ryoko. Its bones plain to see, the flesh clinging to it in dehydration, a red oni mask, from what he assumed, placed on its face with it cyan hair still on its head, and it clothes in tatters.

So focused on the dead demon, Naruto let his grip loosen on the hilt. When it left his hand and clattered onto the floor.

**CLANG**

"AAAHHH!" He cried out as he jumped in fright. Looking left and right before noticing the hilt on the floor, he let out a tired sigh. "Oh man, that was scary. I'm jumping at shadows…haven't down that for a long time." The blond boy said out loud to no one. He then calmly walked over to the hilt that was near the body of water. Right when he was about to pick it up, a decayed hand latched onto his wrist, making him freeze on the spot; Naruto did the only thing he could do at the moment, he slowly looked up and saw the head of supposedly dead demon raise its head slowly out of the water, never paying attention to the dozens upon dozens of blue glowing orbs hovering around in the open area.

When he finally got his wits, he screamed in irrational terror. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" And started to try to tear his hand away from the dehydrated demon. "L-let go! Let go on me, dammit!" He called out to it in frustration. But the demon proved the stronger and pulled him down to his knees; it then gripped onto his left shoulder, holding him in place. Naruto saw it use it left hand to touch his face.

'_I'm gonna be killed by a demon corpse? What a way to go.'_ He thought as he expected to try and pull his skin off, but was surprised as it just touched his cheek, in way he saw on one of those sappy love movies. Next thing he knew, his face was closing in its own, its head turn to the side to do…something. But was cut off as the hilt sent a discharge of power, separating him from the demon. He quickly looks back up and saw its shadowed face. Not a moment later, its eyes glowed yellow in power.

Naruto eyes widen in fear. _'I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!'_ He yelled in his head. Turning on his heel, he made a mad dash for the path upwards. As he made his way up, he could feel the power growing from the demon as it continued to moan. Which made Naruto slip before quickly getting up push more chakra into his legs to speed up; once he made to the top, he jumped through the opening and quickly went to work to putting the two pieces of rock back together and using the elastic roots to hold it in place.

The passageway then closes trapping the demon inside which made Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _'That's it, when someone tells you about demons and seals, do NOT get involved! I'm just glad there's no more surprises now…' _He thought to himself still not noticing the sword's gems glowing and didn't see as they stopped glowing too.

**~:Outside Konoha Forest:~**

Later that night, a large lone tree lying within a small pond in an area near Konoha forest, reacted. One by one, slowly, each of it leaves emitted a small strand of rainbow light. When all of them touched the water, it reflected upwards to the night sky. In show of utter beauty, it shone through night sky in a rainbow of colors. But what this meant, we will find out soon.

**~:Konoha, The Next Day:~**

It was night time in Konoha and almost everyone was fast asleep, except for the blond ninja who was sitting on one of the roofs on the building looking at the stars in the sky. "Me and my big mouth." He mumbled to himself.

You see earlier in the day he failed his shinobi exam because he failed doing the Bunshin technique. When the class was over he was approached by Mizuki and was told about a 'special exam'. All he had to do was steal the valuable forbidden scroll in an effort to become a shinobi after.

That was when everything went upside down. After stealing the scroll he went to the meeting place and started learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu from the scroll. After a while Iruka-sensei appeared and started yelling why he stole the school, when he explained the reason they where interrupted by Mizuki who demanded the scroll, when they didn't listen he reveled the true reason why Naruto was hated saying that he contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune shocking him to the core.

There was a battle and Iruka-sansei told Mizuki that he may contain the fox but he wasn't the fox at all, he was Naruto Uzumaki. After hearing that Naruto was filled with determination and helped defeat Mizuki by using the Kage Bunshin making hundreds on himself. When Mizuki was defeated Iruka-sensei told him to close his eyes and when he was told to open them again he noticed that he was wearing a ninja headband, thus making him an honorary shinobi of Konoha.

After returning the scroll back to the Hokage and explained about the events that happened. Naruto then saying he wanted some time for himself and started walking around Konoha going thought about what had happened that night before ending up on one of the roofs looking out to the village.

Naruto sighs as he closes his eyes. _'Just when I thought there couldn't be anymore surprises, I find out that the reason why everyone hated me was because of the stupid fox sealed inside me.'_ He thought before looking back out to the village with a sad look. _'Why is it always me that gets the bad stuff in life?'_ He then sighs again before getting up. "Can't do anything about that now." He said putting his hands in his pockets before feeling something. "Hm?"

Pulling the object out he realizes it was the hilt. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about this thing." He said to himself as he looks over the hilt seeing the detail. After looking over the hilt he notices that there wasn't a hint of rust on it making him blink. "Strange, how come this thing isn't like the blade? I mean it's hundreds of years old, it should have rusted like the blade did, right?" He asked himself looking over the hilt with a confused expression.

'_This is both strange and confusing…just like that demon last night…'_ He thought before remembering those glowing yellow eyes but was curious of it's actions when it caressed his face, the action seemed to be an action of…caring, he'd seen it with couples at times.

Shaking out of his thoughts he looks of the hilt again before putting it back in his pocket. "Oh well, at least I'm a ninja now, and that's the important thing!" He said to himself with a grin. "And soon I'll become Hokage in no time; just you wait Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki is one step closer!" He called out to the night.

He was bout to head off but stopped when he heard a sound of a bell. Blinking at the sound he turns around to notice a brown cat with a bell on it collar, before smiling at it. "Hey there little guy, where'd you come from?" He replied.

The Cat meowed in response to him. It then started to run towards him. When Naruto saw it was about to get close, he kneeled down to pick it up. He had to admit the cat was too cute for its own good. Just as he was about to pick it up, it vanished off like a ghost out of thin air. Naruto stared wide eyed at the area where he saw the cat. "O-kay…that's a first…" He said before hearing the bell sound again. Hearing it, he looked behind and upwards to the fence at the edge of the roof behind him, where he saw a woman sitting on top.

But she wasn't just any woman, he could tell. She had power, a lot of it, and that kinda scared him. But then he looked past that and saw a woman that blew Sakura out of the park, hell, the damn whole stadium and beyond. She wore a pink dress that was over a green kimono top. He could tell it was a dress that was for battle as well as everyday uses. But what got him was her unique hair, spiked backwards, cyan in color. Her ears almost like an elf, if he remembered the description of their ears, only it was rounded at the end. Her face was really beautiful and her eyes yellow in color. When he squinted his eyes to look closer, he saw they were slitted, much like a cats.

He then caught the movement in her hands and saw that she was the one making the jingles as she juggled a bell in her left hand. She then caught it one last time and held it up to her face with her eyes closed. She then tossed it to Naruto, its bell jingling in the wind. Naruto deftly caught, but didn't keep eyes off the woman. Whether it was caution or sure awe of her beauty, he didn't know.

"Ryoko." She said softly, but had been loud enough to spread around the area before. That made Naruto wide eyed in shock, he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say next. "That's my name." She added before opening her eyes showing him when she opened them showed her eyes glowing like twin rising suns.

'_Oh crap, this is NOT good! I'm gonna die by the hands of a demon…a surprisingly beautiful one too…'_ He thought in panic. "Y-you're…" Naruto gulped a bit in fear, but he had to confirm this. He then saw a bunch of orange red ball of energy appear around her. They then spun around and spread out to the area around them. "You're that demon that was sealed in that cave, aren't you?" He flinched as a nearby energy ball popped right beside his face.

The demon, Ryoko, hugged in herself in memory of that. "It was so dark and cold in there." Her voice and eyes showing how much it hurt her to be in such a place. "700 years have passed since I was trapped in that cave…" Her face then softens more and an understanding look appears on her face. "…but you know how much that kind of pain is to suffer yourself, don't you Naruto." The last part she said so quietly for herself, Naruto didn't catch it.

"So…" Naruto started to say taking a step back but also ready to fight. "You came back for some kind of revenge?" He asked cursing in his head for not having his ninja tools with him.

"Right." She answered him with straight face.

"Then you're looking at the wrong guy here, you want that Yosho guy." Naruto said as he hoped he could buy sometime to hopefully get help.

"I don't care." Ryoko insisted to him, staring back at his unwavering gaze. She then held up her hand and gathered all the balls of energy into her hand, forming a bigger ball into it. Naruto watched in amazement as she gripped it and saw it turn into a blade of energy in her hand, separating from the top and bottom of her clenched hand, as if holding the hilt of the beam sword. "I just need to let out my anger now!"

"Fuck." Naruto muttered with wide eyes as he jumped away as Ryoko quickly came down with an overhead slash. What made his eye bug out was when she came down, a crater was made breaking the roof. _'Holy crap! That's some strength!'_ He thought as he flipped out of the way as she threw the beam sword towards him, making the area he was in explode. _'They explode too? She's her own exploding tag!'_ He thought frantically as he jumped off the roof to the side as another tossed energy ball that exploded hitting the area where he was.

When he got to the ground he quickly rushed down the street while Ryoko watches with a smirk. "And the chase is on." She said before jumping off the roof and flew after him.

As he ran past the houses he realizes that he was in the old district where old houses where old and abandoned. Suddenly he felt her beside him. "What's the matter, Naruto? Aren't you having any fun?" She asked tauntingly as she slashed at him with another beam blade, which Naruto ducked just in time under. He looked back and saw she cut right through a tree right behind him, the tree sliding off easily on its own weight.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp with wide eyes at that before shaking it off before he glared at Ryoko with determination. _'There's no way I'm gonna lose here!' _He thought before he jumped away from her and got a good distance.

Making a hand sigh he called out. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **And in a poof of smoke hundreds of shadow clones of himself papered ready to fight surrounding Ryoko.

"Ha! It doesn't matter if there's an army worth at least half a planet Naruto, it won't be enough to stop me." Ryoko boasted to them with a grin.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto called out before pointing at her. "CHARGE!"

The clones charged in with there battle cry at Ryoko, all the while Ryoko's smirk grew larger.

"Wanna bet?" She asked as she started to throw energy balls left and right, decimating the clones in half already.

Seeing this Naruto starts to sweat. _'She's blasting them away without a sweat, if she keeps this up my clones will be gone in a couple on minutes!' _He thought before he turns to run away. _'Hopefully it'll give me some time to get away!'_

After finishing the off the clones Ryoko turns and sees Naruto running off before creating another energy sword. "Say goodnight Naruto." She said throwing the sword which pieced him…before disappearing in a poof of smoke surprising him. _'Another clone, I was sure that was the real one.'_ She thought before grinning like a fox. "You can run Naruto, but you can't hide!" She said before vanishing to carry on the hunt.

In an empty house not to far was Naruto lent agent the wall panting as he. _'That was TOO close!'_ He thought as he looked out the window to see if she was around but then flinches as he saw hear appear nearby like a ghost looking around for him before disappearing again…like a ghost.

After she disappeared Naruto sighed in relief before slumping to the ground. _'Okay, she's gone. But not for long…okay Naruto just remember what you saw her do.'_ He thought remembering her techniques. _'She can shoot ball of energy that explode, makes energy swords that can cut thought anything, she also teleports just like a ghost.'_ He then remembered the damaged she did back on the roof and shivered. _'Not forgetting her unnatural strength.'_

He crosses his arms as he tries to think of a way to stop her. _'Right, I know what she can do now, so…how do I fight her?'_ He thought before he sniffed the air realizing it was off for some reason. "What's that smell?" He looks around and sniffs before noticing the kitchen gas pipe was leaking. "Oh it's just gas…" He said…before yelling. "GAS? I've got to get out of here before it explodes!"

He quickly got up as was about to run before…

"Naruto~" Called out an ethereal voice that belonged to Ryoko, which made Naruto flinch.

"W-wh-where is she?" He asked himself quietly looking around for her.

"Naruto~" Her voice echoing once again making him freeze in fear.

Slowing backing up to the wall behind him he gulps wondering where she is until…

"Hello there." Said a voice behind. He blinked before he turned and looked at the eye smiling Ryoko looking like a cat that ate the canary.

"WHAAA!" He cried out as he stumbled back in surprise and fell on his butt and looked up he see her head coming from the wall, before his eyes widen as she phased through the wall. _'SHE PHASES THOUGH WALLS TOO?'_

"I really like you Naruto-kun, you've got a lot of stamina." Ryoko said with a sultry smirk as she formed another sword, making Naruto blush a bit at her innuendo before his eyes widen realizing about the gas.

"NO WAIT, YOU'LL SET OFF THE GAS!" He cried out waving his hands about making her stop.

She blinked in confusion before asking. "'Gas'? What is…'gas'?"

Naruto sweat-drops at that before realizing he needed to find a way out and fast, doing the first thing that came into his head he quickly got up and then pointed dramatically to the side. "Hey, what's that?" He asked dumbly. In his head, Naruto was berating himself. _'YOU STUPID FREAKIN IDIOT, SHE'LL NEVER FALL FOR THAT!'_

But to his immense surprise, her face lit up, looking up to where he pointed. "Huh? What's what? What is it?" She asked in a chirpy mood.

Naruto blinked as he couldn't believe it actually worked. _'Wow, that's a first…of course, she's 700 years old, she probably hadn't even heard of the old joke then.'_ Naruto thought as he quickly got out of the house.

"So you gonna tell me what I'm looking for?" Ryoko asked as she turned back before noticing that he wasn't there at all. "Huh?" She blinked before realizing that she had been tricked. "While that sneaky little brat!" Lightning cracked around her causing the gas to ignite, the result?

**KA-BOOM!**

…a big explosion.

When the house exploded it knocked Naruto to the ground by the shockwave before he quickly covered his head as piece of the house went over his head. When it was over Naruto opened his eyes and turned to what was left of the house to see a fire blazing house. "Holy crap…" He muttered out.

**~:The Top of the Roofs Nearby:~**

At the same time looking at the blazing house from the nearby roofs was the Hokage in his battle gear and a large group of ANBU had been watching since the beginning but did not interfere as they knew even as a group they stood no chance. Many wondered what the blond did to piss her off but wrote it off as a hate for being the demon container.

"She's a terrifying opponent." The Third Hokage said with a scowl on his face, wishing to help the boy he saw as a grandson. He knew he couldn't as the women seemed even stronger than all four Hokage's combined plus with her strange abilities they wouldn't even scratch her. _'But I've got to wonder why she was just playing around with Naruto? Most people would just try and kill him straight away no fun intended…so why was she?'_ He thought trying to figure the women out.

"Indeed Hokage-sama, most Jonin wouldn't have lasted half this long." The female ANBU with the cat mask replied. "I'm more surprised that Uzumaki-san was able to find a way into tricking her into killing herself. Perhaps he should receive a field promotion?" She asked getting a few nods from the other had done very well, to the point they would say he lasted longer then they could have with her abilities, despite their years of training and missions, they doubted they had instincts of that level and the way he used his shadow clones to keep her busy and keep him alive was very well done.

The Hokage narrows his eyes at the burning house. "Yes, we will discuss about that later…but for right now I don't think this is over yet." He replied getting a few odd looks from his ANBU.

**~:With Naruto:~**

Getting off the ground Naruto keeps staring at the house before saying. "Aw man, I really hope I'm not gonna have to pay for that…at least she's defeated now." He muttered the last bit and sighed in relief before squinting his eyes and paling with wide eyes.

There in the middle of the fire was Ryoko, walking, more like stomping, out of the fire with a pissed off look he saw on many women when he did his Oiroke no Jutsu. "HEY, THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" She called out in righteous fury and blasted off towards his current position.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed frozen in fear. _'Is she immortal or something?'_

Just as she was about to get to him, she saw a flash of something. When she looked back, she noted it was a nearby window. She looked at and saw her singed and dirtied state. "Look at me, my hair is mess, and my clothes..." She whined as she looked at her reflection.

'_Safe!'_ Naruto thought as he dashed off, while the demon took care of her dirtied state.

Many female ANBU sweat-dropped seeing such a powerful women care so much about her appearance during a battle. But given her power they couldn't say it was stupid due to the fact she seemed un-killable.

"If she wasn't trying to kill the kid, I would've said she was Anko's sister." The ANBU with the bear mask said to the one with the dog.

The dog ANBU shivers at that thought. "Please don't say that, it's bad enough there's _one_ Anko in the village. Now TWO of them? May Kami help us all." He replied getting nods from everyone knowingly.

**~:With Naruto:~**

As he kept running, Naruto was thinking of what the hell he could do to stop Ryoko…but nothing came up!

'_How the hell can I stop something like that? I don't even think not even Hokage-Jiji can even stop her, not after that!'_ He thought remembering how she survived the explosion before shaking that thought away. _'No, there HAS to be a way! Everyone has a weakness, so what am I missing?' _He tries to remember what he knew so far, she's super strong, has abilities like a ghost, can make energy ball and swords that explode, all the while wearing the outfit and wearing that gem on her-…

His eyes widen realizing something. "That's it!" He said remembering that every time she made and energy ball or sword that gem glowed. _'The gem on her right hand is the souse of her fire power! If I take that out I still have a chance!'_ He thought before realizing something else about the gem. "Wait a minute…!" He said as he took out the hilt of the sword he had and looked at the gems on it. "It's the same gem as the one's on the hilt…maybe that's how that Yosho guy defeated her!"He said before running into something soft knocking him onto his but and looked up to see Ryoko.

"You done running, Sweetie-pie?" She asked him with a wink, smirking as she saw the blush on his face.

"There's nothing you can use now that will be able to beat me." Ryoko said forming another beam sword making his eyes widen in panic. "And don't worry, it won't hurt too much!" She said swinging down.

However just before the sword could hit him the hilt he was holding suddenly came to life and moved to block the strike with an energy sword of it's own except being blue surprising them both.

"Th-the hell?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Hey, that's not fair playing, Naruto." Ryoko said in dismay before she was pushed off.

Looking at the energy sword in awe he suddenly realized that he now had an advantage and grins holding the sword tight before he faces Ryoko. "Didn't you know, ninja's don't play fair!" He replied before he engaged her in a small sword fight with a battle cry.

Ryoko struggling against Naruto's unpredictable style as she usually went for a brute strength approach. Naruto himself was feeling the pain of her strikes in his arms from when they clashed, but at the same time wondered how he knew how to fight like this. A minute of that later, the two clashed into a power hold, their blades trying to push against each other in a test of strength. Naruto was pumping Chakra into his arms to hold against Ryoko's unnatural strength.

As that happened, Naruto took a chance to see her face. A saying goes that ones person eyes are the windows to one's soul and emotion. Naruto had seen a lot of things since his childhood. One has to have had it hard to even see such a thing, and Naruto has had the hard times in spades. But now seeing her as she is, Naruto noted one thing. _'She's just like me.'_ His startling revelation was broken as the two parted.

Just then his sword acted on his own surprising him and attacked her straight on surprising her. She tried to dodge but was one second too slow as he appeared under her guard and slashed at the right wrist holding the beam blade. Cutting just below gem and the rest of her arm, he cut her hand right off, as if her hand was that of a doll. Just as the gem and hand landed on the ground and exploded and the two were left staring at what had just happened in surprise.

Eventually Naruto's sword powered down getting his attention as he looked at it in awe before looking up to Ryoko.

Ryoko then sighed sadly and said. "Oh well, another battle lost." She said to herself. "My miserable lot." Muttered quietly. She sighed once again before lifting her right hand to hold her face, only to remember it was cut off. "Huh?" She blinked at the stump. The stump wasn't even bleeding like any cut off hand would either.

"Ehehehe, sorry about that." Naruto said as chuckled nervously as he scratched back of his head in the same manner, while also not noticing what was supposed to be a profusely bleeding hand stump. "I-I didn't know that would happen honest!"

She just smiled her cat like smile and eye smiles as she charged energy into her remaining hands index finger. She then covered the stump and sweeped along with energy in her finger. When she had the stump against her remaining palm, the stump grew a hand as she pulled it way, as if by magic. "See?" She smiled as she showed both perfectly healthy hands.

Naruto couldn't help but gap at that, she had a healing ability that could rival his own. "Whoa…" He said in amazement.

"Farewell." She said dramatically in showman's bow, sinking into the ground, leaving Naruto behind in the empty streets they fought in.

After she left Naruto couldn't help but blink before he slumped to the ground in relief. "What a hell of a night…" He mumbled out.

**~:With the Hokage and the ANBU:~**

The Hokage couldn't help to smile at Naruto's success after fighting the women before turning to the AMBU. "You're not needed now, go back to your posts, but make sure the damage is quickly repaired." He told them.

"Hai!" They replied before they disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Looking back down from the roof he sees Naruto now making his way back home couldn't help but smile. _'I'm proud of you my boy, you've grown a lot after all these years…lets just hope you'll be ready for the future your on.'_ He thought before heads back to his office and also to his long time enemy…paperwork.

**~:Naruto's House:~**

Naruto entered his house, which he got as a birthday present from the Hokage two years and kicked off his shoes. Naruto then went straight up to his room. His room was relatively big to everything else he lived in. He had a desk, a cabinet, and a single person bed.

He sighed as he took off his jacket to reveal his black tank top and put it on the chair nearby. He then sat on the bed. "Man, what a night, I hope I don't have anything like that again." He said to himself before he took out the sword hilt and examined it again. "This sword…it sure is powerful. I just wish to know how to use it properly." He then remembered the fight he had not too long ago. Even though most of the time it seemed like she was trying to kill him, the way she laughed, the expressions on her face when they fought. She seemed so innocent compared to the legend the old man told his yesterday, despite how destructive she was in the fight.

But the one thing that got him was the look of utter loneliness and sadness when she spoke about being in that cave. It made him feel just how bad she had it, and he could relate to that loneliness. "She and I are alike…" He then played with the hilt a bit as he continued to think about her. "I wonder if I'll see her again?"

Shaking his head, he focused on one thing now. "Oh well, time for some shut-eye." He said groggily as he yawned. He really got into that fight and used a lot of his Chakra. Though thanks to the Kyuubi that was already recovering and the battle fatigue he got from the fight was already being recovered. _'I guess that'll be the only good thing that I know about the fox.'_ He thought before carelessly dropped his body onto the bed. But then he hit something. He felt that something squirm under his sheets that made his eyes popped wide open and quickly got off the bed.

"That better be not who I think it is." He muttered to himself warily. He gulped as he slowly started to uncover the person under his bed sheets. The cyan spiky hair, the cute face, the elf like ears, and the same pink and green dress. Yup, it was Ryoko alright, sleeping in his bed. _'I hate it what I'm right.'_ He thought as a blush creeps on his face seeing her like that. But what made him almost get a nose bleed and make him hit the wall behind him was when she turned over, her dress was unbuttoned and partly showed her right breast. Coincidently, she was wearing no bra.

Hearing him trying to cover his nosebleed, Ryoko woke up from her nap and gave a sultry gaze to him. "Welcome home, Naruto." She said in a lovingly way.

Naruto couldn't help but gap at the scene before he did the one thing he could do…

**THUMP**

…faint.

* * *

><p><strong>~:To Be Continued:~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 1 done, what will happen next? Find out till next time on NARUTO UZUMAKI: NINJA OF JURAI!<strong>

"**SAY WHAT? YOU CAN'T END IT THERE!" Naruto cried out appearing right next to him startling him.**

**Wh-what? Naruto? How did-…?**

"**YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF WITH THIS CRAZY WOMEN!" He begged.**

"**Oh Naruto-kun~" Ryoko called making said person still and pale.**

"**Eeep." He squeaked before Ryoko phased behind him.**

"**Where are you going Naruto-kun, where just getting started." She grinned before grabbing him before phasing away.**

"**HELP MEEeee…" He cried out before he disappeared.**

…**wow…that's never happened before…oh well his problem now, not mine.**

**This is TonicShadow sighing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes Ayeka

**Hello world this is TonicShadow back with an exciting next chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja of Jurai!**

**And don't worry about what happed to Naruto before he was took off by Ryoko, I can promise you that nothing has happened.**

…**except maybe some screams of terror and evil laugher, but I'm sure there fine…I hope.**

**Anyway, I also do not own Naruto, Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe, they belong to there creators.**

**So here's chapter two coming at ya! End of line!**

…**I need a better end phrase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja of Jurai.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Here Comes Ayeka.**

* * *

><p>Outside the planet atmosphere of the planet Naruto was on, was a spaceship of alien origin. It was kind of weird since the ship itself was made out of wood. Inside the ship, the main bridge, from what it looked like, opened up to show a woman in royal looking garments. The two pillars of logs beside the entrance turn and show that both of them had kanji on them, the left one being blue and the right being red.<p>

["All systems activated, unlock the time freeze now. All systems synchronize to breach standard time."] Said one of the pillar logs.

Once that was said, the seemingly sleeping beauty opened her eyes to show them to be a reddish pink color. He long purple hair covered by the hood of her royal robes. From what one could tell, she was neither pale or tanned in color of skin, just fair.

She stepped out of her cryogenic sleep area and looked up to see they were close to a planet. "What planet is this?" She asked her guardian logs in her sophisticated sounding voice.

["Colonized planet #0135, Fifth Earth."] Answered the deeper baritone voice of the two logs.

"Then this must be where my Onii-sama, Yosho is." She surmised happily. Finally, after trying to find him for so long, she could finally have some peace.

["No…what we detected from this planet was Ryoko."]

"Huh?" Her beautiful visage now marred with a snarl on her face. "Not that woman! What does this all mean?"

["We have yet to detect Yosho's ship, but he was in pursuit of Ryoko."] The deeper voice logged gave an answer to the royal woman. ["Logically, it would follow that…"]

"I see." The purpled haired woman cut off. "That woman and Ryo-ohki must be caught to be trialed formally at planet Jurai as soon as possible." The royal woman said as she said it with the utmost certainty.

["Ayeka-sama."] One of the logs caught the princess's attention as several pop up screen appeared on the monitor, the last one showing Ryoko herself, seemingly flushed drunk as she gave the peace sign to the photo shooter. ["Unfortunately, all of Ryoko's crimes are to be erased by Galaxy Police by Stature of Limitations at galaxy time: 00432, or in other words, 5 seconds."]

"Eh?" Uttered Ayeka incredulously. She then looked up as she saw the countdown herself from 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0…

**BEEP**

A beep sounded as the files on Ryoko seemingly disappeared, deleted. ["As of this moment, the Stature of Limitations has taken affect, and Ryoko's galaxy wanted file has been destroyed."] Droned the deep baritone voice log.

"Destroyed?" She asked in angered confusion. "Tell me now, why is it?" She demanded. Oh no, that woman was not getting off that easy, not by a long shot if she had anything to say about it.

["The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai."] Droned the same log again.

"That is not what I have asked for, I am asking why that woman is not being sought for, for all eternity." Ayeka demanded in frustration. God she loved the guardian logs like family, but sometimes they could just be so annoying.

["The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council on Jurai."] It repeated, AGAIN.

"Nevermind." She waved the annoying log off. "The only clue left to us is that woman. We must capture her at any cost." She said with conviction in her voice.

["But the Stature of Limitations..."] The log was about to continue.

Only to get cut by Ayeka's firm voice. "This is an order. We will think of a reason." She resolved.

["Yes ma'am."] The other log followed as it knew that princess wouldn't and couldn't be talked out of this.

"Good, prepare for decent." Princess Ayeka commanded.

["Anti-Air Guard, Storming Level 4."] The deep voice log recited the status of the ship.

"Be well Onii-sama, please be well." Ayeka said softly, hoping her half-brother was still alive and well.

**~:Back With Naruto:~**

Back on earth we find our young blond ninja slowly beginning to awake as he groggily blinked. "Man…that was one wired dream." He muttered as he rubs his eyes. "Never thought it would be with a beautiful women though…"

"Beautiful huh? You're not bad yourself handsome." A voice said above him. Hearing that made wide awake and he looks up to find the women that he thought was only a dream, Ryoko.

"Hello." She cheerfully smiles waving at him.

After realizing that she was real he noticed that his head was lying on her lap and that she was stroking his hair…

"AAAHHH!" He cried out suddenly appearing at the other side of the room.

Ryoko couldn't help but blink in surprise at how fast he went from her lap to the other side of the room. "Wow…and I thought you where fast before." She replied.

"W-W-WH-WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE REAL?" He shouted pointing at her in disbelief.

Feeling insulted she said. "Of course I'm real, what do you think I was?" She then smirks at him. "But I'll be more then happy to prove it to you, Naruto-kun."

Blushing deep red at that comment before he quickly shook that thought off. "S-sorry Ryoko-chan, I didn't…" He replied before quickly realized who he was talking too. "Wait a minute! Why am I saying sorry? This is all your fault!" He said pointing at her.

"What do you mean my fault? What did I do?" She asked defending herself.

"You mean besides how you tried to kill me by throwing energy balls, trying to slice me with energy swords, flattening me with your super strength, oh and lets not forget about BLOWING UP A HOUSE?" He yelled making her flinched.

She then blinked realizing that he was right and that she may have gone a little too far. "Oh…well when you put it like that, I guess it might have been a _little_ much." She replied rubbing her head while chuckling sheepishly.

"A little?" He deadpanned.

"Okay so it was a lot, so sue me." She fired back.

"Riiiight…" He sweat-dropped before shaking his head. "Anyways what are you doing here in my house? More importantly why my bed?"

"Simple really, I came here because I want something." She replied as she was getting off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Really? What is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She held out her hand and said with a happy smile. "I want your balls, please."

That made Naruto eyes turn big and white with gaping jaw. "EEEHHH?" He asked and said the only next thing he could say. "PERVERT!" He said with an accusing finger with angry looking white eyes. She attacks him and now she wants to jump his stick, she sure moves fast.

That almost made Ryoko trip. "You numskull, I meant the three gems on your sword!" she exclaimed with an angry face.

Naruto blinked at that before saying. "Oh…I-I knew that." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Although…" She said as looked up and down his body before smirking at him sultry. "I wouldn't mind doing THAT either, Naruto-kun." Before winking at him making him blush red. _'He's so fun to tease, not to mention what he looks like without that shirt.'_ She thought to herself as she remembered taking a quick look under his shirt while he was unconscious and saw his six-pack.

"You do know I'm only twelve, right?" He deadpanned.

"So?" She said walking up to him. "I'm a demon that's hundreds of years old despite looking like I'm in my twenties. Age doesn't mean a thing to me." She said with a predator's grin making Naruto gulp while blushing. "But then again, I heard that you are into older women, so age doesn't mean a thing to you either, Naruto-kun."

He face turned bright red hearing that but was thinking. _'H-how the hell did she know that?'_ He then went back to the topic at hand. "S-so why do you need these gems?" He asked talking out the sword hilt.

"Because without them I can't summon Ryo-Ohki." She replied making him blink.

"What's Ryo-Ohki?"

"Oh, don't tell you don't know what that is?" She asked in exasperation. "It's the other demon in the legend, you dimwit." She answered his coming question.

Hearing that last comment made Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Okay first off I'm not that stupid Ryoko-chan. Second I'd like to point out that even thought that legend was hundreds of years old, I've only just heard of it last night and not the full version either. Thirdly, you mean tell me that if I give you these gems the other demon will come back to life?" He asked her.

"No ifs about it, give them to me." She said crossing her arms.

"Eeerrr…no." He said deadpanned. "If you think I'm gonna let another demon run about tearing up the village like you did or the Kyuubi years ago then no thanks, two's company, threes a crowd."

She grabs him by his collar and lifts him so he was face to face with her. "Are you sure? The one approaching us right now is even worse." She said to him her face very close to his.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He questioned the woman.

"Never mind, just give me the sword!" She said making a grab for it but soon found that she wasn't holding him anymore…but a pillow.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"You're not getting it, Ryoko-chan!" A voice said belonging to Naruto said behind her.

When she turns to look she finds him standing on the bed, now knowing that he used substitution with his bed pillow. "Not when I'm still holding it!" He told her before his eyes widen as he was tackled onto the bed. "WHAAA!"

When he looked up he found Ryoko straddling him. "Hmm, I like this position." She muttered as she smirked at him sultry while thinking. _'Nice firm muscles…me like.'_

Naruto blushed at that before he struggled to get her off of him. But it was for naught as she reached over and took the sword. She chuckled a bit as she held it. But the next thing she knew, the sword started to electrocute her. "AAAHHH!" She cried out in pain. It then blasted her and made her hit the door Naruto came in. "Ow, dammit!" She cursed as she forgot it would do that her if he she picked it up.

Seeing this Naruto sat up and blinked wondering what just happened then looked at the sword just in time to see it stop glowing. He blinked again as he then remembered just what happened and a smirk formed on his face. He walked over to the sword hilt and picked it up with a big foxy smirk on his face. "I see, so you can't touch this thing, huh?" He asked as he looked down at her, gesturing with the sword for her to get his meaning.

Ryoko looked up at him and blinked, but then grimaced. She was kind of at his mercy now. That wasn't good. _'Now what am I going to do?'_ She thought as she looked down at the ground. Then a thought hit her as she remembered one of the things Naruto mentions he hated seeing. _'Jackpot.'_ She thought with an internal smile. She then started water up at the eyes and looked up at him with a pleading looking. "Please Naruto-kun, please give them back to me." She begged in sad tone.

That immediately set off Naruto's alarms. He hated to seeing a pretty girls cry. "H-hey-hey, come on, don't cry." He pleaded to the girl. "Please don't, you know I can't just give them back to ya?"

"Please I'm begging you, I'm on my knees." She said as she grabbed a hold of the bottom his black shirt top.

"Okay-okay just, please stop crying!" He replied blushing slight how close she was and how cute she looked right now. "But before I do can you tell me what exactly is coming here?"

Ryoko sighed as she turned her head away for a second. "She's the devil." She answered in resignation.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, not really getting what she meant by that.

"She's like a devil." She clarified as she started make circles on Naruto's chest. "She's so dangerous and mean. She'll fire at you without even giving a teeny-weeny little chance to explain." She said in a bit of a cute voice.

**~:Back on the Spaceship:~**

Ayeka sneezed hard. Knowing that she wasn't sick since she just woke up, she looked left and right to find who was talking about her behind her back. Seeing none, she went back to her business. "Begin the capture process as soon as we arrive and you must remain from firing." Ayeka ordered her guardian logs.

["Hai."] The two logs acknowledged.

["We will soon arrive at our destination."] The deeper voice log stated, as pop up screens zeroed in on Ryoko's location, aka: Naruto's house.

**~:With Naruto:~**

Naruto suddenly got a shiver down his spine as he felt something big was coming. _'Why do I feel like something big is gonna happen?_' He thought before asking Ryoko. "Um, Ryoko-chan? Are you sure this person can't be talked to? Because I really don't want to start a big fight…again." He asked her hoping to avoid another dangerous confrontation in the village. Ryoko just shook her head at him. "Is she really that bad?" He asked in worry.

"Yeah, she is." She answered in that oh-so-sad-but-cute voice of hers. "Listen to me, we have to wake up Ryo-Ohki, now."

"Wait you mean you're gonna summon it to fight?" Naruto said in alarm realizing that the village is gonna have another demon and an unknown force attack each other.

"No, we'll run." She answered, making Naruto breathe a sigh of relief a bit.

Just then, he heard a high pitched sound coming from outside, making him blink. "What the…?" He said before he went to the window and opened it to look out. When he looked up however, what he saw made his jaw. "Wha-wha-what the hell?" He exclaimed as he looked up at a wooden like spaceship.

**["Ryoko-san, come out."]** Ordered a pretty, but sophisticated voice through a loud speaker of the ship.

Naruto's eyebrow twitches as he kept looking at the ship. _'For once in my life can I have a NORMAL DAY?' _He mentally shouted.

Ryoko's body phased halfway through the wall to look outside and what she saw as not what she wanted now. "Oh great, I knew it. She's already here." She said getting a wide eyed look from Naruto.

"THAT'S WHO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled out.

"Who else would it be? Kami-sama?" She asked getting a sweat-drop from him.

**~:With Ayaka:~**

"Ryoko-san, Ryoko-san, you must come out." Ayeka commanded. "I know that you are in there, you cannot get away from me now." seeing no reaction, she cast a sidelong glance to the red kanji guardian log. "Are you sure this is on?" She whispered to it.

["Hai."] It acknowledged to her.

"Well, then, what is she doing?" She asked to herself in frustration. "Oh never mind." She said as she had enough. "I want you to fire a shot nearby." She ordered.

["I thought we were to refrain from firing."] The blue kanji guardian contradicted the princess.

Being caught at that contradictory, she blushed. "That's an ordered." She said firmly nonetheless.

**~:Outside of the Spaceship:~**

Seemingly out of nowhere on the bottom of the ship, two cut looking bamboos and six long sticks between them appeared. The seemingly wooden weapon shot a energy shot nearby the clan home, making a big shockwave and explosion nearby.

Naruto shielded himself and Ryoko from the blasts holding her close only noticing his position once the shockwave had passed. "You see." She said smiling at him as he nodded and backed away slowly him muttering sorry.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked worriedly.

"Well for starters." She began. "Point the sword hilt toward me and pray to have the jewels returned to me." She explained to Naruto.

He blinked at that. "That's it? That's all I have to do?" He asked.

"You where expecting something else?" She asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Well, sort-of…never mind lets just do this." He exclaimed as he pointed the sword hilt toward Ryoko and concentrated on praying with his eyes closed.

Ryoko, seeing this as an agreement to begin, held out her hands towards the sword and closed her eyes. As this started, the red gem that was closest to the bottom glowed blue before appearing on Ryoko's left wrist. Once done, Naruto opened his eyes to see if what he did worked while Ryoko calmly opened hers to see if it did as well. What she saw didn't make her happy. "What is this? You only gave me one!" She exclaimed to him as she pointed at the one gem on her left wrist.

"That's right." Naruto deadpanned to her with half-lidded eyes.

Being caught for trying to get more, she turned away from him and laughed with her right hand behind her head. "Well, it'll do." She settled.

With no further waiting, she lifted the gem up to air and made it glow. She then brought it over her chest and clasped both hands in front of it. She then opened them to form as if she had a ball in front of her. "Come, Ryo-ohki." She muttered quietly. "Awaken." She continued as she envision where her ship was, deep within a lake faraway. "Awaken." She commanded louder as the ripples started to form in the middle of lake. She then heard a yowl from the link she had with the ship. "Come!" She exclaimed out loud as the ship blasts out of lake and headed toward Ryoko's location.

**~:With Ayaka:~**

Alarms sounded off as another ship was detected. ["It's Ryo-Ohki."] Confirmed the red kanji log.

"There you are, you heinous criminal battle ship." Ayeka said with the utmost hate. "Attack the ship! Fire now!" She ordered them.

**~:Back outside o the Spaceship:~**

More weapons then appeared on the ship and started to fire lasers at the ship, Ryo-Ohki.

As soon as the ship was above the clan home, it stared to glow red and cast a sort of electric field around the home. "What the hells is going on?" Naruto exclaimed at the dismay at what was going on.

"Let's go, Naruto." Ryoko said excitedly to him as they were both lift from the ground by some unknown force.

"What are you getting so happy about?" He asked angrily as both of them disappeared from the room. But he wasn't the only one, or thing, that disappeared, as the home glowed blue and was seemingly teleported up to the ship.

**~:Inside Ryo-Ohki:~**

Appearing within the main bridge of the ship, Ryoko took command. "Okay Ryo-Ohki! Let's make our getaway." She exclaimed with a battle smirk on her face. The ship did as it was told as it blasted away from the area, dodging the shots that were being fired from the wooden spaceship.

"Yes! This is the feeling!" She said happily as she sighed in the same manner. "It's good to be able to move freely again."

"Oh man." said Naruto in dismay. "My house." As he looked at the flattened home and yard. It was very reminiscent to that of a photo, really.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to worry about it, so I shrank it and brought it with us." Ryoko apologized, she knew how much the home meant to Naruto considering is was his only home he ever had, so she did so.

As a shot hit the side of the ship, Ryoko turned and gazed angrily at the wooden ship. "Dammit! You annoying little…" She trailed off as she mentally command Ryo-Ohki to fire back. The bottom spike of the ship charged up and fire back at the opposing ship.

**~:With Ayaka:~**

Getting hit by the crystalline ship, Ayeka staggered a bit from the hit. "Launch counterattack." She commanded.

**~:Back on Ryo-Ohki:~**

Ryoko had a big smile on her face as she felt she took down that haughty princess a peg or two. But then she held her head in pain as she felt something freeze both her and Ryo-Ohki, the sounds of staff jingles ringing out as green cylinder bamboos appeared around Ryo-Ohki. As they did, she bit back a scream as she was held in place and felt like she was being electrocuted.

**~:With Ayaka:~**

"She cannot escape us." Ayeka said with firm face on. "Azaka! Kamidake! Go and capture." She ordered the now known named logs.

["Yes ma'am!/Yes!"] Both logs said as they teleported over to the ship and do as they were told.

**~:Back on Ryo-Ohki:~**

"Ryoko-chan!" Naruto said in alarm as he rushed over to help her.

"Don't touch me." She warned, but it was too late as he was blasted back by the hold that was on her. A beat of drums was heard and she looked through her pain filled eyes to see a floating log in front, and even though she couldn't, she knew there was another behind her.

"Wh-what the hell?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Jurai guardians." She muttered in confirmation.

As she was being capture, Naruto got back up and saw she was being sucked into the log. "No, Ryoko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in worry. He was about to go but then he turned to his left as he felt something coming towards him and saw a floating log with red kanji on it coming towards him.

Glaring at the log. "Oh yeah, you want a piece of me?" He challenged but then he felt his body lock up. _'The hell? Why can't I move?'_ He thought in surprise. But before he could do anything as the log closed in on him, everything turns black in his vision.

**~:Moments Later:~**

Inside the wooden ship that was now in orbit above Eath's atmosphere, hauling the now captured ship of Ryoko's, Ayeka sipped on some of her tea calmly. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Ryoko-san?" She asked with a fake smile, she then opened her eyes and looked at her prisoner, who hanged upside down with her guardian logs holding her in place, though one has to wonder why her dress was still standing up due to the gravity of being upside down. "I've been looking for you for some time."

Oddly, enough, Ryoko stayed quiet with her eyes close, as if still knocked out. But Ayeka knew better. "May I ask one question?" She asked in a civil matter. She then held up the sword hilt that was the Tenchi-ken. "Why did that boy from Earth have this sword with him?" Seeing Ryoko still act knocked out, she demanded. "Answer me!" A moment later, Ryoko opened her eyes and scoffed as she stared right into Ayeka's eyes.

Ayeka huffed, but then turned to look at both Azaka and Kamidake in ordering glances. Taking the order, the two logs initiated blasts of electricity onto the cyan colored haired woman. Instead of screaming out in pain, she laughed. "Stop! Stop! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said in a voice of arousal.

Blushing a bit at the blatant display, she commanded. "Enough!" And just like that, the two logs stopped their 'torture'. "This seems to have an opposite effect on you. You're behaving like…" She then got a thoughtful look with a small blush for trying to think such a thing," what's that called?" she asked as she couldn't remember the term.

["A masochist?"] The blue kanji log offered.

"Ah yes, that's what they're called." She took quickly as she didn't really want to stay on such an embarrassing topic.

"Actually, little princess." Ryoko began, finally speaking her mind to the royal purple haired woman. "I'm more of a sadist." she confirmed to them of her preferences.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She then stopped at apologizing as Ryoko was not a person she want to apologize at all. "Oh never mind! That's completely irrelevant!" Ryoko chuckled a bit though; it always made her laugh to pull the little princess's leg. "I'll ask you again." Ayeka insisted, as she walked closer to Ryoko. "Why did that young man have this sword?"

"You bonehead," Ryoko insulted as she fully turned to Ayeka.

"Eh?" She asked as she didn't know what she meant by that remark.

"Don't you feel it in his blood?" Ryoko offered to her.

"You're not answering my question." Ayeka said in frustration.

"Because the sword is his." Ryoko answered finally.

That answered her, because if the sword was his, that meant her Onii-sama… _'No, I won't believe that!'_ She exclaimed in her thoughts. "Don't be ridiculous! You know this sword belongs to my brother. Now, where is he? Where is my Onii-sama, Yosho?" She demanded to Ryoko.

"Half-brother, you mean." Ryoko informed the princess needlessly. "You came all this way to look for him? Things must be dull on planet Jurai. You royal type must be bored." She taunted to the purple haired woman.

"Silence, criminal! How dare you!" Ayeka had it with trying to be civil with this…_women_.

"Well, well." Ryoko said, not really offended by her little outburst.

"My Onii-sama's disappearance all started because of you." Ayeka said as clutched onto the Tenchi-ken harder.

"So that's how it happened?" Asked a playing ignorant Ryoko. Having enough of her games though, Ayeka press the bottom of Tecnhi-ken's hilt into Ryoko's stomach. The affect was instantaneous as painful electricity actually started to hurt Ryoko, making her cry in pain. "Okay! Stop! Stop! Please, you can stop now!" All the while, Ayeka's face was blank, but inside she was enjoying the woman's cries of pain.

"Now, answer me." Ayeka demanded one more time.

"Naruto would probably know more about Yosho, than I do." Ryoko relented to her as he body's form had smoke rising from it. _'At least some parts of it.'_ She thought the last part.

"That Earth boy?" She asked interestingly.

"Yeah." Ryoko answered.

"Well, then…" Ayeka was about to order her guardians to get Naruto, but two floating shiny black balls appeared in front of her.

["Ayeka-sama, it is time for bed."] Informed the floating sphere to the princess.

"Later, I'm busy." Ayeka argued to it," now go away."

["I cannot allow that."] Insisted the black shiny sphere. ["The Queen has given me strict orders."]

Ayeka sighed; at least she would have the energy to talk to the man who had the Tenchi-ken later. "Oh very well." She relented. "And take her off to jail!" She ordered Azaka and Kamidake.

"Good night, little princess." Teased Ryoko, not really caring if she got electrocuted again by the Tenchi-ken, she'd risk it just to get under the Ojou-chan's skin.

Ayeka huffed and the thought of the using the Tenchi-ken again was appealing, but she didn't want to go against her mother's wishes, so she just turned and left. ["Come, princess, this way."] Said one of the two black shiny spheres, as they lead their princess to the sleeping quarters.

**~:In another part of the ship:~**

Speaking of the jails, Naruto started to stir. The last thing he remembered were big logs taking him and Ryoko prisoner. _'I got beat by a piece of firewood.' _Naruto thought in dismay. _'If anyone else saw that, I'd killed myself.'_

Getting up, he looked at his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a ring of trees that connected all around him, almost as if they were meant to imprison him. But that couldn't be, there were big gaps for anyone to fit through. "What is this place? Some sort of playground?" He asked himself.

Naruto just shook his head, there was only one thing to do, try and find some help. "Oi, Ryoko-chan?" He called out as he made his way to one of big gaps between the connected trees. "Where is she? I need her to get me back home to my village!" He asked himself. Just as he pushed one of the tree branches to get through, he heard a buzzard above him. Next thing he knew, the connecting trees closed in on him, pinning him in place. "Ow, what the…?" He said as he was being squeezed tightly. He pushed himself out just before the trees could pressure him further. Seeing as it was close, he turned to another gap and dashed for it. Just as he was about jump through, it closed in on him again, holding him place as it bounced back and forth.

"Hey, let me out of here, dammit! I didn't do anything wrong!" He called out to the area around him as he tried to push his way through the branches. Unknown to him, someone was in the area, watching him, who decided to help the poor man out.

Naruto was then pushed onto his butt. "Alright that's it! No more Mr. Nice Ninja!" He said in anger as he pulled out a single kunai from his strapped leg kunai pouch. _'Good thing I found this on my way home after fighting Ryoko-chan.' _He thought. He then started to make deep cuts into the wood prison that kept him in.

"What are you doing, Onii-chan?" Asked a cute little voice.

"I'm trying to cut down this piece of…" Naruto then stopped. "Huh?" He blinked before he looked up to see a cute little girl in front of him. She was probably about his age, blue haired done up in long pig-tails that were tied in cute green ball elastic bands, big cute pink eyes, and fair toned skin with a two small green triangles on her forehead. Her dress was a green like kimono with a bright green bow on the back, but it was cut off at the sleeves, under that was a long sleeved pink shirt that closed in on her wrists, and pink pants with brown slipper like shoes that red bows on them. She looked to be the same age as him. "Um…who…who are you?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"My name is Sasami." The cute little girl introduced herself.

"Sa…Sasami?" He tried out in his mouth. "Wait, have you been kidnapped too?" Naruto asked. If they did, he'll teach them a lesson or two about kidnapping kids.

"No, you silly. This is our ship." She answered simply.

"Ship?" Naruto asked blinking in confusion. "You mean we're at sea?"

"No, silly, were in space." She answered with a giggle.

"Space?" Naruto said out loud in confusion before he then turned to the windows that were behind her and couldn't help but gained a wide eyed look. "H-holy…" He said gasped lightly when he saw what was out there.

In the midst of the star-filled heavens, a large, mostly black sphere blocked a circular patch of stars. But thin blue crescent crept up from the southwest of the obsidian circle; a faint, glowing smile that shone softly over the ship he was in.

In what seemed to be a few minutes, the bright crescent had grown to cover the entirety of the black sphere. Naruto now saw his home planet in its entirety. The connected waterways joined into a single mass, a crystal blue ocean that matched the color of a clear sky from the ground. The land that held all of civilization and the wilderness was a murky brown with patches of natural green and faint yellow, and the silky clouds and powdery snow were pure white. This sparking blue, brown and white ball glowed so brightly against the surrounding emptiness that it opaque all the stars in the heavens. Seemingly held still by nothing, this jewel of Earth was just hung up in the blackness of space.

"Onii-chan…? Onii-chan?" Sasame said snapping him out of it.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry Sasame-chan, it's just that…I've never seen my home planet like that before…its…its beautiful…" He replied not noticing Sasame blushing when he called her with a 'chan'. "S-so are you from another planet?" He asked trying to get his thoughts off his planet.

"Yep, I come from the planet Jurai." Sasami answered as she held onto the weasel like alien pet in her arms.

"Jurai huh? Then what about those weird log things?" Naruto asked as he really felt like pounding those things into fine sawdust now.

Finding it silly for him to call them ordinary logs, she answered him again. "They're not really logs. They're our guardian, our servants."

"I see." Naruto said as he wondered who would command them to take him as well when he really had nothing to do with this. Well, aside from freeing Ryoko, but that was beside the point.

"Onii-chan, what's your name?" Sasami asked as she wondered who this silly man was.

"Huh? Oh, sorry for being rude to ya." Naruto said sheepishly chuckled, she was a nice girl, so he should reciprocate her manners. He coughed to get ready to introduce himself. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the next future Hokage of my home village, Konoha. Believe it!" Naruto answered proudly to her, as he nodded to himself, he like how that introduction sounded.

Wondering what Hokage meant, Sasami shook that off for later questioning. She then pulled what looked like a wooden toy gun. "Will you play with me?" She asked nicely. Without waiting for an answer, she held the wooden object in her hand up to the trees that held him prisoner. Not a moment sooner, the trees spread out wide enough for Naruto walk through.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he commented briefly to himself as he looked at what just happened. When he walked out of the prison he looked back. _'Oh sure you listen to a little girl but not me.'_ He thought. He then walked around Sasami to check her out further. "Hmm, you look just like we do." He commented to himself out loud about the alien girl. He then gazed down at the little alien weasel and noted one thing. "Cute." He commented, making Sasami blush as she thought he was talking about her. The little weasel shot out and licked him the face, making Naruto grunt in disgust the trail of saliva got on his lips.

When he looked past the weasel, he saw the wooden object. It was a pale wood and had purple objects on the end of it, just like... "Hey, that almost looks like my sword." He said out loud. He was about to pull it out to show her, but it wasn't where he left. He then started to search everywhere on his body, but just couldn't find it. "Oh crap, it's gone!"

"What's wrong?" Sasami asked politely.

"I had a sword earlier and it looked just like that thing you have. Where the hell is it?" Naruto answered as he continued to search frantically for it…until he stopped at a thought. "Hmm, maybe it was taken when I was unconscious…" He then looked at Sasami's cute face and wondered if she could help him. "Say, Sasami-chan, could do me a big favor?" Naruto asked the girl. "Could you help me find my sword and take me back home? I'm really not apart of this situation that's going on here and was brought into this by mistake. Can you help me?"

Thinking and blinking a bit, her face turned bright as she set her gazed back at him and looked at him with a cute smile. "Well…will you do me a favor too?" She asked back at him.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop hearing that. _'Why do I feel that it's gonna get me in big trouble?'_ He thought.

**~:With Ayaka:~**

In her sleeping quarters, Ayeka brushed absently at her hair as she thought about the situation up to now. She sighed and turned on a holographic message machine she kept since her Onii-sama left. When it turned on, it showed a young man with long black hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes wearing royal Jurain clothing. _"My darling Ayeka, I must leave here tomorrow morning. To do battle with a rampaging criminal, but not to worry. I will defeat this criminal and return…and when I come back…"_ She turned off the message.

"And when you come back, I was to become your bride, but you never returned." Ayeka finished what the message Yosho would have said as he eyes wavered in remembrance. She then looked at the Tenchi-ken she had on the table nearby and picked it up. "Onii-sama." She whispered sadly to herself as tears trailed down her face.

As Ayeka turned in for the night, Naruto and Sasami just arrived a ways from her sleeping quarters. The two of them watched as the lights turned off, signaling Ayeka going to sleep. "My sister's room is right over there. She's asleep now, so you know what to do." Sasami said in hushed but mischievous tone.

Seeing and hearing Sasami like this, he smiled. While he didn't have time for it, he really couldn't pass up an opportunity to prank someone. He then gazed at Sasami at the moment and smile mischievously. "I see where you're going with this, and I couldn't agree more." He then cracked his neck and stretched his arms and fingers. "So anything you want me to do specifically." He asked, whatever she'd ask for, he'll just spice it up his own way.

"Just get her head ornament." She answered.

"Okay." Naruto said cheerfully. "Watch Konoha's prank master in action." Naruto announce proudly in a quiet voice. Sasami just giggled at her Onii-chan's silly antics. Not waiting any further, Naruto leapt into action, running across the field barely making a sound as he went.

As he got close all Naruto could think was. _'I can't believe there no patrols here, not that I'm complaining but really if she was about to he kidnapped it would be easy pickings.'_ He thought climbing the building…or tree…whatever. Making his way into bed area of the quarters here, he saw Ayeka sleeping silently on her bed. _'She definitely going to get herself kidnapped if security is like this.'_ Naruto noted going over to the bed silently.

When he looked at her head ornament, he really wondered how he would get that off of her, the thing looked like it was apart of her head. '_Hmm, can't substitute without waking her, looks fixed onto her head and I doubt she's a heavy sleeper like me…' _He thought before sighing in defeat. Suddenly an idea hit him and grins mischievously. _'However…'_ Naruto then dug into his back hip pouch and pulled out a black marker. He opened it with a silent pop and smiled like a cunning fox. _'That doesn't mean I'm not leaving here without leaving a little something.'_ So focused on that, he didn't see her clutching on the Tenchi-ken.

A moment later, Naruto capped the marker and put it back in his back hip pouch. He silently chuckled at the swirl mark on her left cheek, the black monocle marking around her left eye, the fake black booger markings coming down her nose, a small red clown honker on her nose, and, to show he was the one who did it, a little chibi face of him doing a victory sign on her right cheek. Getting himself under control, he got up and got ready to leave. Just as he was about to go, he saw something reflect of the light of the fake moon over head. He looked down and almost freaked out. _'My sword!'_ He exclaimed in his thoughts. He looked left and right for anyone. _'Sorry Sasami-chan, but this is more important.'_ He thought with determination.

When he reached onto the sword hilt, he pulled, only to find she had a good grip on it. He tried to use a little more strength to get it, but he didn't want to yank it out, lest he wake her up and get those Jurai guardians on his ass. He almost tripped and fell on her when he got into it too much, but breathed a sigh of relief when he caught himself short. "Yosho…" He heard her mutter in her sleep sadly.

Seeing this as a bad position, he went over to the other side, but then she turned back the other way. _'Aw the hell with it.'_ He thought in an irritated mood. He crawled over to her and almost straddled her, but made sure not to touch her. He then tried to pry off the Tenchi-ken from her.

But as he did so, he never notices her fluttering her eyes open slowly. "Huh?" Her vision was clouded from her sleeping but when it cleared, she saw Naruto's face close to hers. "What?"

Naruto then notices her wide awake he freezes. "Um…hi?" He said nervously.

"AAHHmmph." She about screamed when Naruto clamped her mouth shut.

"Please don't scream, this isn't what it looks like!" He hurriedly explained as he clutched his sword hilt in his free hand. But she didn't seem to hear nor care what he said as pushed him off roughly by her feet.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" She called out to them as Naruto got up and fled. Not a second later, the two guardians appeared.

Naruto couldn't help but blink at that. _'I see, so she can call them whenever she wanted to…but that still doesn't make up for security.'_ He thought as he moved.

"I want you to put that scoundrel to death!" She commanded as she pointed to at the already fleeing dot that was Naruto. She blinked at the speed he left. "Oh, my. How quickly he runs."

["Here we come, here we come, here we come."] The two logs kept repeating in unison as they tried to blast the fleeing Naruto into smithereens.

Sasami giggled loudly at the antics that she watched go on. "Time to run from the scene of the crime, Sasami-chan!" Naruto said as he picked up quickly and carried her bridal style. Sasami squealed in excitement as her Onii-chan picked up and dashed away from the Jurai guardians. "Can't you do something about those damn logs?" Naruto said as he kept dodging their lasers.

"They're my Onee-chan's, there's nothing I can do." She answered in a happy and excited voice.

'_I should have known.'_ He sweat-dropped.

The two then made it at a fork. Naruto looked left and right while keeping his feet moving, looking for which way to go. "Onii-chan, hurry." Sasami point to right path. Naruto took it since this was her ship, so she'd know where to go. "In there, hurry." She said excitedly as she pointed to a tree with a hollow inside. He speed up towards it and jumped down the hole that was in there.

**~:With Ryoko in her Prison Cell:~**

Ryoko yawned again. She was definitely bored. Nothing to do but wait and be carried off into nowhere. She then heard someone crash onto the floor nearby and looked to see Naruto setting down Sasami onto the floor. "Well, look who's here." She said in a happy and quiet voice to herself.

"Now where are we? And what the hell did we just go though?" Naruto said as he had his back to the jails, and thus failed to see Ryoko in one of them.

"Yoohoo! Yoohoo! Yoohoo!" Ryoko hollered out happily and waved over to him as Naruto turned to her.

"Ryoko-chan!" Naruto said happily. At least she was relatively safe. Sure they fought, but that was under different circumstances and he could tell she was good at heart.

"Great timing!" Ryoko said in relief, she could finally get out of this boring dump.

"Are you okay, Ryoko-chan?" Naruto asked in worry as he looked her over.

"Eh, nothing that little princess could do can hold me down." She answered as pumped her arm and showed she was in tip top condition.

'_Of course she wouldn't, if Ryoko-chan survived an explosion while she was inside it what can?'_ He thought while sweat-dropping before shaking it off. "Right then, so…how are we going to get you out of here?" Naruto asked as he started too pulled on the tree bars that made her jail.

"Well, if I had my gems I could get us out of her?" Ryoko offered to Naruto.

"I'm not giving you the rest, so stop asking." Naruto said with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Oh phooey, you're no fun." Ryoko replied playfully.

"Now how do you open this?" Naruto said as he pulled at the tree bars again. Without either of their notice, the Tenchi-kin glowed blue when it got near them. The tree bars then spread out for Ryoko to get out. "Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion at what just happened. "How the…?"

Ryoko stepped out and looked at Naruto as he looked around in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked in the same manner as him.

"Hey? Hey?" Ryoko heard as she felt something tug at her sleeve.

She looked down and saw a little blue hair girl with pink eyes looking at her. "What's this?"

Sasami, seeing as she got her attention, bowed politely to Ryoko. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasami." She greeted with her usual cute smile.

"Uh…yeah." Ryoko stuttered a bit. She was never greeted in such a manner, so she really didn't know how to react.

"Hey, Onii-chan, who's this old lady?" Sasami suddenly asked Naruto. Hearing that Ryoko felt like an arrow hit her head with the printing of 'Old Lady' on it. "Is she a friend of yours also?"

"_Old lady_?" Ryoko said as her face barely restrained the hard scowl that crept up on it. Ryoko face then turned happy as she laid her hand Sasami's head. "Hai, I'm his friend, but I'm not an old lady. You know what I mean, little girl?" She asked as she shook little Sasami's head hard and down.

All the while Sasami had a grimacing pained smile. "Ow, that kind of hurts." She said in her pained, but happy voice as Ryoko continued to shake her head. She could even hear her neck pop as Ryoko continued.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking over the tree bars scratching his head on confusion. "How the hell did I do that? I know I didn't say a secret password or have a key…so how'd that happen?" Naruto wondered.

"Hey, that's Yosho-onii-chan's sword." Sasami said as she pointed at the sword hilt that was sticking out of Naruto's back hip pouch. Naruto blinked as he pulled out the sword and looked at that sword he held.

"What? Yosho-onii-chan?" He asked before he blinked suddenly realizing who she just said. "Wait, Yosho? Did you just say that Yosho is your brother?" He asked looking at her dumbfounded. _'She can't mean Yosho from the legend…can she?'_ He thought. But that couldn't be possible since if he was Sasami's brother, that would mean she was way older than she looked, or her parent were old decrepit bags of flesh that still went at it at night. Naruto felt disgusted with himself for even thinking it, let alone imagine it.

"Uh-huh." Sasami answered as she put her finger on her bottom lip. "But why were you able to use it?" She asked with her head cocked on one side.

Raising an eyebrow at that Naruto asks. "Use it? What do you mean?"

She was about to answer him but Ryoko interrupted her as she clapped her hand as she laughed at forgetting such an important thing. "Oh Naruto-kun, show me that sword of yours." Ryoko demanded in a happy tone.

"Eh?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Now don't move." Ryoko requested as she kneels to his level before putting her hands on his shoulders. She then put her arms around his neck.

"Woah! H-h-hey, w-what are you doing?" Naruto asked his face flushed. She was pressing her body up against his with his hand that held the Tenchi-ken in between her bosom.

"You can trust me, relax." Ryoko sensually said to him, which didn't really stop the squirming Naruto was doing.

"Hey, c-come on!" Naruto said as he tried to find an excuse out of this. He couldn't handle being so close to someone who was prettier than Sakura-chan.

"Be quiet." Ryoko softly said as she put her head up against his, her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Naruto just stopped talking as he looked at her face so close to his. Sasame just blinked at what was going on.

As Naruto didn't notice the gems on Ryoko's left wrist and the gems on the Tenchi-ken glowing, he did notice one thing, Ryoko was really beautiful. That face she had on right now, it just made his heart beat faster. _'So…beautiful…'_ He thought in awe. Being so close now, he could smell the flower and sake scent coming off of her, a sort of nice combination in a way he noted. Licking his lips, he really didn't like how his head was moving closer to her jaw. He really couldn't control how his lips closed in on hers as they were about to...

"That's far enough!" He heard Ayeka commanded as she broke his movement and jumped away from Ryoko. He blushed beet red as he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He could see at the corner of his Sasami's shoulder shaking up and down, a sure sign of her silently giggling at him. He just sent a seething glare, but that made all the more harder for her to cover her giggle now.

Ryoko meanwhile scowled. _'Damn that woman I nearly got him to kiss me.'_ She thought as she knew what Naruto had been about to do.

She then turns to look at the princess. "Well, here comes the little princess-…huh?" She suddenly stops and blinked at what she was seeing. Ryoko _was_ looking at the princess…but it was what the princess had on her face what she most surprising. Ayaka's face was covered with black art marking and a clown nose and the princess doesn't even know what she had on.

Ryoko seeing this had to stifle her laughing as she it. "T-trying for a new look l-little p-princess?" She barely got out as she tried to keep it in. She looked at Ayeka's right cheek and immediately knew it was Naruto, even if he didn't sign his signature art on it, he was the only person crazy enough to prank someone like this. _'Naruto-kun you are the MASTER of pranks!_' She thought as she grinned at the said person.

"What are you talking about? And further more why are you laughing?" Ayeka demanded as she glared at the cyan haired.

"Onee-chan." Sasami giggled. "Your face, it looks funny." The blue haired girl said as she pointed at her face.

"Sasami, what are you doing here? And what's wrong with my face?" Ayeka demanded.

"I was bored." Sasami answered. "And you should see it for yourself Onee-chan." She said as she giggled more.

"Ooh alright! Azaka!" She commanded the mentioned log came up to her. "Give me a mirror. I want to know what's wrong with my face." She ordered.

["Hai."] The guardian log acknowledged as it opened up its compartments and showed her a mirror.

"…eh?" What Ayeka saw stunned her. The state of her face was something of what a prankster would do to her. Immediately she thought it was Ryoko, but as she looked at her right cheek, she sent a seething glare at the Earth boy who did it, since he was the only one who was near her after Ryoko was locked up and the chibi face on her right cheek was proof enough. She then used her sleeve to rub off the offended marks and ripped and threw the small clown honker, its small squeaks sounding as it bounced off the floor. She would later wash the remaining markings when she took a bath.

Naruto just whistled innocently when she set her glare at him. It was really obvious it was him, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. _'Ah, the joys of a good prank. It never gets old.'_ Naruto thought with a little chuckle.

"I believe your name was Naruto, correct?" Ayeka asked in a barely restrained voice of anger.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said with big foxy smirk on his face, making Ayeka almost lose control of her anger. This man was almost like a male version of Ryoko. Ryoko herself kept chuckling, silently applauding Naruto for a job well done.

"I have a question I'd like to ask you." Ayeka requested seriously. Naruto seeing this wiped the smirk of her face and nodded. He knew when to stop his antics when the times counted for it. "Where is the owner of the sword you hold?"

"Huh? Well, he died a long time ago." He answered with the utmost honesty in his voice.

"You're lying." Ayeka said with wide eyes. It just couldn't be true.

"Well, that's what I was told when I heard the legend." Naruto replied with a worried face. She looked like a knife stabbed her heart. He wondered if this was how doctor's felt when they had to tell their patient's family of when they would die.

"What was his name?" She demanded with barely restrained sorrow in her voice.

"His…his name was Yosho…" Naruto trailed as he saw her face go horror stricken, her skin turning a bit pale.

"Oh, no." Ayeka muttered in a state of shock.

"Um, does that help?" Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head, he really didn't know what was going on with her.

"Oh yeah, he died, didn't her?" Ryoko asked with no tact at all. "That's too bad." She said, not even really meaning it.

"It isn't true! You're trying to trick me!" She exclaimed to them, but Naruto could tell she was trying to convince herself more rather then them of the truth of it. "Azaka! Kamidake!"

["Hai."] the two logs acknowledged, as usual.

"Onee-chan!" Sasami called out to Ayeka, not believing how rash her sister was being. But she was cut off from saying anything else as Ryoko held her up and had a beam sword at her throat.

"Ryoko-chan, what're doing?" Naruto asked startled by this.

"Order your blockheads to pull back." Ryoko demanded as she held Sasami hostage.

"You play dirty to the end." Ayeka said as she mentally commanded her ship to restrain Ryoko. Ryoko didn't even see it coming as green vines come out from the ceiling and tied her up in a mess.

"Bye-bye, lady." Sasami waved at Ryoko, Ryoko herself not believing she let her guard down so easily.

"Sasami, come over her." Ayeka called out to her Imouto.

Sasami was about to do as told, but then looked to see Naruto staring at the guardian log called Azaka coming at him. Naruto himself got into a fighting stance. Seeing this Sasami quickly got between him and Naruto.

"Get back, Azaka! No!" Sasami ordered the log, but she knew it wouldn't do it unless Ayeka said so. "Get back!"

"Sasami-chan, look out!" Naruto was about to push her out of the way when he saw the sword glow blue. The next thing anyone knew was the Jurai guardians being restrained in the same manner as Ryoko and Ryoko herself being set free.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Ryoko asked confusedly as she didn't know the Tenchi-ken could do that.

Blinking at the site Naruto replied. "Um…just going with the flow?" He answered in confusion before noticing the sword glowing. _'Did the sword do this?'_

"What happening? I gave you an order to capture them!" Ayeka commanded as she watches the events unfold before her. She then looked at Naruto as his gaze was still on the glowing blue hilt of Tenchi-ken which she too notices. "The sword…the Master Key is in sync with him. It shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood. So why is it…" Realization started set in for her. "It can't be." She insisted to herself as she fell to her knees. "No, it can't be true."

Seeing a chance, Ryoko latched her arms around Naruto's neck, who squeaked a bit in surprised. "Naruto-kun, call Ryo-Ohki. You want to go home, don't you?" She asked him for the obvious.

"If home you mean my village then yes I would thanks!" He replied.

"I can't believe it." Ayeka insisted out loud. "I won't believe it, it is impossible." She said as her eyes threaten to burst with hot tears.

"Suit yourself." Ryoko said as the sounds of breaking around the ship started to sound through the ship. "But you should know where your standing, isn't quite safe." Ryoko offered as the sounds got louder.

Ayeka cried. "AAAHHH!" As she barely jumped out of the way as a black crystalline spike of Ryo-Ohki bursts through the wooden floor of the Jurian ship, the Jurai guardians flung forward with their restraints, with Azaka pinning down the princess on the floor.

"Told you so." She said with grin. "Let's go Naruto." Ryoko said out loud as she pulled Naruto to Ryo-Ohki "Thank you, little girl." Ryoko thanked Sasami as she phased both her and Naruto into Ryo-Ohki.

"Bye-Bye, Onii-chan." Sasami waved goodbye to Naruto.

"Do something, quickly!" Ayeka ordered sheepishly, this was too embarrassing for her.

["I'm sorry."] Azaka almost stuttered his apology to the princess.

"I will never forgive that women." Ayeka vowed to herself.

**~:Inside Ryo-Ohki:~**

As Ryoko and Naruto appeared on the main bridge of Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko started to mentally command on what her ship to do while she spoke her plan to Naruto. "I'll make her follow us to Earth. As long as she's up here, she'll only give us trouble."

"Alright, but try not to hurt them too badly." Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"You're agreeing?" Ryoko asked in surprise.

"I know types like her a bit; she'll keep on gunning for ya with anything she's got." Naruto said to her with shrug, he wasn't going to permanently judge her before he got to her know though. "But…" Naruto stated. "The reason for why I said 'not too badly' is because Sasami-chan is on that ship, she's a good girl, you know?"

Nodding, she didn't want to hurt the kid either. Even though she did say she was old. _'Which I'm not.'_ She insisted, the little girl was an angel. "Alright, let's do this." Ryoko said with smirk on her face as she got Ryo-Ohki to turn over and made Ayeka's ship face toward the planet of Edo.

As the two ships make their way through the atmosphere in a blaze of fire heading towards Konoha, Ayeka's Jurian guardians were giving their princess the situation. ["Ryo-Ohki's mass is growing abnormally."]

"Why aren't they under our control?" Ayeka asked in calm orderly fashion. In a situation like this, cool heads were needed, not mindless fear and panic.

["They have used the Master Key."] Informed her guardians.

That was not a good thing. Before she could ask about anything else, her ship rocked a bit, letting her know a piece of her ship had exploded due to the heat of their entry of the planet's atmosphere. "Attack! Attack! What are you doing?" She ordered them.

["It's too dangerous."] Said the guardian to her left.

["The decent velocity is increasing. If we fall to Earth, even Ryu-Oh will not escape serious damage."] The guardian to her right added.

"How unreasonable that _women_ is." Hearing Ryoko laugh over the speaker, she called out to her. "Ryoko-san, stop this immediately!" She demanded at Ryoko's smiling and chuckling image on the screen. Not a second later, another explosion went off, taking another part of wooden ship off. "Even you won't be able to escape unharmed, say something!" Ayeka warned her, but Ryoko's face just turned happier as her smile grew bigger and got eye smiles. Another explosion and blasted pieces of the ship went off. "Stop this immediately, I know you can hear me!" Ayeka hurriedly demanded, but Ryoko's face just turned silly, as if her face became cartoon like because of the sheer funniness of the situation.

["20 seconds to Earth's surface!"] exclaimed one of her guardian logs.

Naruto from his position was really getting worried. "Um Ryoko-chan? Don't you think this is going a little too far?"

"Not at all Naruto-kun. Not at all." She happily replied.

He knew she had something that would bail them out, but why wasn't she using it now, unless… _'She doesn't have anything to get us out of this…'_ That made Naruto think one thing. _'I'M GOING TO DIE BY A CRAZY WOMEN, AAAHHH!'_ Naruto exclaimed as he berated himself for trusting Ryoko.

Ayeka gazed at Ryoko's cat like smile and eyes, willing them to listen to her. "Ryoko-san, please! Stop!" But Ryoko's face didn't change in the slightest. Seeing this, it left Ayeka no choice. "Jettison the ship's exterior!" Ayeka commanded her last ditch effort. Just as they were about to crash, the pale wood of the ship explode off, leaving the blue and red part of the ship that looked like a flat round seed attached onto the spike on Ryo-Ohki.

Naruto looked up and noted they were sliding on the water. He looked towards Ryoko and saw her looking at him with big smirk on her face giving him a victory sign. _'So that was her plan.'_ Naruto sighed in relief. She forced Ayeka to make her ship exterior to take the hit of the impact and let all them land safely on the planet's surface. _'Heh, just as crazy some of my plans.' _Naruto noted wryly. But what they both didn't expect was for the sliding part of Ryu-Oh to tip too much and make them bounce on the waters, spinning them around sideways and making everyone too dizzy for themselves to stop from crashing into a plot of land next to the lake.

**~:The Next Day:~**

"_Our top story this morning, around 4 A.M., an object believed to be a meteor fell near Konoha Lake. There was no sighs of any casualties but the Hokage has advised everyone that there is nothing to worry about but has asked everyone to keep away from the area until further notice. In other news the damage in the abandoned housing district…"_

Naruto turned down the radio as he sighed and ate his breakfast. _'Well at least all that mess is over.' _He thought.

"Eat this too. It's good." Naruto saw Ryoko offer to him some more food. "You're lucky. You don't have a scratch." She noted to him, only to hear him scoff at that, making her raise an eyebrow. If she knew what kind of injuries he had before she met him, she would have called the injuries he got scratches. "You really ought to be thanking me." Ryoko continued with half lidded eyes and an undertone message to what she said, making Naruto blush a bit. "After all, I took care of you and protected you at my own personal risk."

"But most of the crash was absorbed by our ship, that's why you're okay!" Sasami cut in as she ate the food she cooked with all her heart.

"So that why our landing point was off?" She asked in wonder. She then shivered at the next thought she voiced. "Ugh, I almost landed back in that cave." She didn't want to see or be in that cave again in her life.

Naruto then noticed there missing someone and looks around and wondered. "Hey, where's Ayaka-chan? I thought she'd be hungry?"

Ryoko pointed over to the newly formed lake where they crashed. "She's over there." She informed him.

Looking over in the direction she pointed, he saw the Jurian princess trying to pull the pieces of wood that were left of her former ship, Ryu-Oh. When she pulled one board of wood away, she looked up in dismay at the main part of the ship that was Ryu-oh. She rushed back to Naruto's home. "Sasami, what are you doing? Come and help me save Ryu-Oh, my ship!" She pleaded to her Imouto.

Sasami lowered her chopsticks from her mouth at the moment to speak. "But it's too big for us to handle…"

"I would help too but even if I made hundreds of Kage Bunshin, there's no way for them to get it out." Naruto butted in.

"He's right Onee-chan, we'll never get it out." Sasami finished as she appreciated Naruto for reinforcing the truth of the matter.

Standing there at not getting what she wanted, she fumed with anime tears streaking down her face as she left to try and get her ship out of the newly form lake. "I can't get stranded on a remote planet like this. I simply can't! Oh my ship, my Ryu-Oh!" She exclaimed sadly before she tripped and accidentally threw the planks of wood she got out in her arms. The thrown pieces of woods bounced off the main part of the ship of Ryu-Oh, setting it off to sink further into the newly form lake. Seeing this, Ayeka just cried out in dismay. "WHAAA! It's not fair!"

The ANBU that where watching from the trees nearby couldn't help but sweat-drop at the scene before looking to each other.

"Do you get the feeling that Uzumaki-san's life is going to get crazy?" The ANBU with the bear mask asked.

"Honestly? Compared to what his life was already?" The one with the bird mask replied. "…yes. Yes it will."

Back in the house Naruto noted one thing as he was seeing all this from where he was eating. _'At least there's one thing I know now. It's going to be an interesting life from now on.' _He thought. The one thing about that was, he could feel it was going to be exciting, but troublesome as well.

* * *

><p><strong>~:To Be Continued:~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed it will Naruto…that indeed…<strong>

**Well I hope you like this one and I hope you look forward for the next chapter of NARUTO UZUMAKI: NINJA OF JURAI!**

**This is TonicShadow sighing bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello RyoOhki

**Hello world this is TonicShadow here bringing you the next chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja of Jurai!**

**I do not own Naruto, Tenchi Myyo or Tenchi Universe.**

**So without any further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

**That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja of Jurai.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Hello Ryo-Ohki.**

* * *

><p>At dawn first light Naruto was currently in the process of practicing the kenjutsu Ryoko taught him with his weighted bokken. Ryoko had gotten him weighted clothes and boken to help out, which consisted of a blue short sleeved kimono top and gray pants, simple attire but effective. Of course she had to convince him she hadn't stolen them from the village which she promised she hadn't stolen them from Konoha. What Naruto didn't know is she did steal them from Mist.<p>

Naruto was quickly improving his strength and speed; he hadn't taken them off since he got them. Ryoko was proud of him taking the initiative in learning the sword, including moves Naruto would never have dreamed of an example channeling his chakra into the blade and releasing it all at a single point, with Naruto's reserves it was a devastating attack.

He loved training with his sword as it made him feel like he wasn't talent-less. However Naruto made sure that all he had learned didn't go to his head and remembered that by taking up the sword you must respect it for it is an extension of yourself so you should never turn your back on it, and use it wisely not for things like revenge.

Thinking back Naruto wondered what the techniques he knew would be like if he had the Tenchi-kun since the blade was as strong as steel yet light as a feather it only being the hilt. But it didn't seem he'd have to worry about that anymore since he gave the Tenchi-ken back to Ayeka. The girl was so heart-broken about Yosho's long time passing, and so Naruto gave the sword hilt to her, for her to remember him by. From what he gathered from Sasami-chan, it was that she was to be Yosho's bride when he returned to Jurai. When he asked just how old she and her sister were, she giggle and called him silly, but answered that she was almost just as old as Ryoko, which made Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Sasami had said that Jurians and those of the Galaxy Police had an age longevity that lasted a whole lot more than any normal human being. She had also stated that since he was of Jurian royal blood, that meant he too had the age longevity within him as well.

That bit of news scared him a bit. He already had a millennia ahead of him if what Sasami-chan said was true, but with the something like the Kyuubi sealed within him and its abilities transferring over to him, that meant only one thing. Immortality. He remembered a fact that demons live for countless ages and the Kyuubi no Kitsune had lived for a millennia and some plus years.

'_And I thought my life was already crazy as it is. Now it's just…troublesome._' He sighed deeply before looking up to the sky. _'Soon I'll be heading back to the academy for team placements…and I won't ever be the same as before.'_

**~:Back at Naruto's House:~**

Ayeka, woke up with a scream. The dream she just had was the day Yosho had left to chase after Ryoko. She then chased him into somewhere dark, but just as she was about reach him, he turned around and phased into that Naruto person. The remembrance of him giving the Tenchi-ken back to her playing fresh in her memory within the dream, she had then screamed out in sadness only to wake up.

She looked to her side and picked up the Tenchi-ken, holding close to her heart. "He isn't dead, he can't be." She kept insisting to herself. She looked over to her Imouto and saw she was happily sleeping, so she went up to the window that was in their room and looked to the morning view. Looking at the remaining wreckage of her Ryu-Oh that was sticking out of lake nearby, she couldn't help but long to leave this world. "I wish I could go home to planet Jurai." She then noticed something moving in her vision. "Huh?" looking down, she saw it was Ryoko in a new dress.

This one having a green and orange jacket, the green being on right half, while the orange being on the left half, a white long kimono that was parted a bit to show her cleavage with the sides cut to show her legs, showing that they were covered in red spandex pants that seemed connect to the equaly red shoes that had a metal circle at the top end of them.

"What's she up to this early?" Ayeka asked herself in suspicion, her face then turned to one of disgust. "What a disgusting thing to see first thing in the morning, that monster woman." She humphed as she closed the curtains and went to get herself clothed.

Ryoko, though, continue her way over to the lake, not really noticing the little princess's leaving gaze. As she walked onto the lake's surface, not unlike a ninja, but also not seemingly touching since the water didn't seemed to be disturbed by her steps; Ryoko looked around from the surface to the floor of the lake. _'Now where are you?'_ She asked herself. Seeing as this wasn't getting her anywhere, she phased into the water below, still not disturbing the water in any way. Once under, she continued to look around the wreckage, seemingly in no need of air as she did so. She then saw a small black egg of sort and cheered in victory of finding. Picking it up like as if a mother would a baby, she chuckled before rubbing it against her cheek lovingly.

**~:Later on in the day:~**

Opening the door and walking out, Sasami turned to the only one not walking out. "Come on, Onee-sama." Sasami politely requested to the pigtailed royal woman.

Looking out into the hall, she hesitated. "No, I don't want to!" She said as she stuck her head back in the room in stubbornness.

"Onee-sama." Sasami insisted to Ayeka. "You've stayed in this room for one whole week. He's going to think we Juraians don't even have the courtesy to say hello." Sasami said in order to convince her sister to at least come out of her room.

"No, he won't!" Ayeka snapped back at Sasami, making the little blue haired girl jolt a bit in surprise. Calming herself, Ayeka held her head a bit as she looked down at her Imouto "But the head of the home is out now, isn't he?" She asked as she remembered the old man that had left the other day.

"Naruto-onii-chan is here. Plus he's the head of the house; it's him who takes care of it." Sasami informed to Ayeka. She then got a bit of sad look on her. "Onee-sama, this is very hard on me."

Sighing at the acting Sasami was doing, Ayeka apologized. "I'm sorry, Sasami. I should be the one to worry about these things." Raising her eyebrow a tad bit, Sasami breathed in a sigh, finally she was coming out. Ayeka then adjusted the kimono she was wearing and turned to the door. "Let's go." She told her Imouto and walked out in a calm and refined manner.

Sasami ran ahead of Ayeka and went down the stairs. She looked back and saw that her sister was still following her, which was good, she had been cramped in that room for too long. But that was almost threatened as Ryoko peeked her head over the couch. Seeing the space pirate, Ayeka huffed and turned her head away from her position from the middle of the stairs. "How unpleasant."

Sasami, seeing this as a bit of trouble, ran up to her and started to pull at her hands, wanting her to get past this no matter what. "Onee-sama!" She exclaimed as she pulled her sister down with her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, looks who's here. It's been so long, that I was beginning to think you died." Ryoko taunted lightly Ayeka.

"Where's Onii-chan?" Sasami asked as she looked around for the blond haired Jinchuuriki, not that either Juraian knew what he was. Ryoko did, but she really didn't hold that against him, since they were the same in her book.

"Naruto-kun? Well, he isn't here, that's for sure." Ryoko answered as she held the little egg that was in her lap gently.

"And I worked so hard to get Onee-sama out here." She pouted a bit. She then noticed the egg Ryoko was rubbing on her lap. "Huh?" She then made her way over to Ryoko to see it more closely. "What have you got there? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Smiling at the girls' enthusiasm, she asked. "You want to know?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded cheerfully. Looking from the corner of her eye, Ayeka only hmphed at what was going on.

Mischievously smiling, Ryoko returned her attention Sasami. "It was born this morning." she then held it up to her cheek with happy smile. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Did you lay it?" Sasami asked she looked at the egg intently.

Seeing the look on Sasami's face, Ayeka intervened by doing a bit of yelling. "Sasami-chan, don't touch it!"

It was then the door slid open to reveal Naruto yawning slightly as he walked in with the 'light' bokken still shouldered onto him. Blinking a bit at seeing the princess up and about, he greeted. "Oh, morning Ayaka-chan!" Naruto greeted to her with a happy grin on his face.

Blushing a bit at how she's been acting lately and partially at how roguishly handsome he was with that grin, especially at his age, she bowed in respect to Naruto. "Um, please allow me to express my gratitude for your hospitality to the Jurai Royal Family." Looking up from her bit of embarrassment, she looked up to see Naruto's innocently confused face. "Anyway, thank you very much." She bowed once more to Naruto.

"Ehehehe, no need to thank me, Ayaka-chan. It's no problem." Naruto said as he scratches the back of his head smiling slightly.

"Hey, hey, little princess, don't you want to know about this egg?" Ryoko asked quickly in a fake happy manner. _'Hands off, hussy, __I know him better then you, __he's mine!'_ Ryoko thought madly as she noticed the deep blush on Ayeka's face as the princess looked at Naruto.

Shaking a bit in anger, Ayeka turned her head to her, but had her eyes closed, as if just looking at the woman would burn her eyes. "I have no intention of listening to your insults!" Before hmphing away from Ryoko. But then she saw something at the corner of her eye and freaked out. "Sasami, what are you doing?" She asked as her Imouto held the egg in her own hands and was rubbing it.

Stopping her rubbing, Sasami looked up at her Onee-sama. "But Ryoko-nee-chan's baby is going to be born soon and that's definitely something I want to see." Sasami said cheerfully as she hugged the egg happily.

Naruto blinks in shock at that. _'Baby? Wh-what baby?'_ He shouted in his head.

Sasami then turned to Ryoko excitedly. "So, you are married, aren't you? Who is the father?"

Ryoko's face then grinned in her cat like manner, a sense of mischief playing across her features. So she quickly leaned in and started to whisper into Sasami's ear. "Sasami!" Ayeka exclaimed at how her sisterly was willingly listening and associating with that onna.

Continuing, Ryoko saw how Ayeka was getting more angered and wrapped up her whispering. "You see?" Ryoko asked out loud, and immediately started to chuckle at the coming outburst she knew as going to happen.

"Eh? Naruto-onii-chan?" Sasami exclaimed in surprise. Ayeka's face then turned dumbfounded before turning to the really confused and shocked looking Naruto.

"My…baby…?" He mumbled out slowly. He then noticed the quickly angering Ayeka and quickly panicked. "I-I-I don't know what she means by that! I-I'm only 12 years old! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A PARENT!" He cried out.

"Well apparently it didn't stop you from doing…doing…THAT!" She snapped at him, her hand clenched with the veins popping out, showing how angered she was. She then lowered her hand and pointed towards Ryoko. "Why don't you just go over there and hold that egg with that monster woman." Naruto's panicked look then froze before it turned into a frown.

"Now just hold on a minute! I can get used to people calling my names, but no one should call my friend's names that!" Naruto chided to the purple haired woman. "And further more…what the hell do you mean by egg?" He asked in confusion.

He was answered by Ryoko as she leaned against his shoulder with the egg in question. "I'm so happy to be bearing the child of the man I love."

"Would you stop saying that?" Naruto replied still freaked out by it before looking at the egg. "…and I know that human babies don't come from eggs. So what is it?"

"Hold it tight." Ryoko said lovingly to Naruto as she passed the egg to him. "It won't be long." She then put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

Looking at the egg and then to everyone else, Naruto just didn't know what he was going to say. _'Why me?'_ Naruto thought. He then was startled a bit as he felt the egg starting to move around his hands. It then let out a red web-like cracks on top before a brown rabbit like foot bursts out of the shell. "Woah!" Naruto exclaimed but still held onto it. Even if this was strange, this was a baby…something, so he didn't want to hurt the little thing.

Sasami gasped when that happened, but then started to giggle as she saw a head pop out to show its cat like face with bunny, but still feline ears…

Naruto blinked at it. _'The hell? It looks like a cross between a rabbit and a cat! It's a…cabbit.'_ He thought.

The cabbit meowed cutely with its eyes closed. He noted that it had a red looking ruby on the middle of its forehead. Ryoko then took the cabbit out of his hands and rubbed its furry face into her cheek. "Come here, my little Ryo-Ohki-chan." Ryoko said in a loving voice.

"Ryo-Ohki?" Naruto noted at the name. "Isn't that the name of your ship, Ryoko-chan?" Naruto asked, it then hit him with wide eyes. "W-wait, you mean to tell me that cabbit is…"

Ryoko just laughed at his face as it was becoming really shocked. "Ryo-Ohki?" Ayeka asked as her eyes narrowed at the baby cabbit in Ryoko's arms.

"Yeah, this is Ryo-Ohki's child." Ryoko answered to everyone in the room as she petted the brown fur on the little cabbit.

"Can a spaceship have a baby?" Sasami asked with wide eyes as she looked at the cute little Ryo-Ohki.

"Sure, my ship was totally destroyed, so it reproduced itself." Ryoko then gave an amused smile to Naruto and Ayeka. "You must be crazy to think its Naruto's child there's not a single blond hair for a start…but she does have his whickers though, so cute."

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of strange." Sasami admitted as she rested her elbows on the couch with her face being held by her hands on her cheeks.

Huffing at what was going on around her, Ayeka addressed herself to them all. "This is so typical; you're all making fun of me." She then turned her head and headed for the door to leave.

"Now hold on, Ayaka-chan." Naruto said as he went up to her, but when he made it to her side, she just turned away from him. "We're not making fun of you." Naruto said as he grasped her arms to make her look at him, but she kept her face turned. "At least I'm not."

But she just roughly shrugged his grasp off of her. "Let go, you cad!" She then slapped him across his face, the impact making a sounding clap in the room. Naruto's head was turned to the side because he didn't expect her to do that to him. "I thought you were at least a little different, you're no better than that demon, so why don't you go have a good time with your fossil woman?" She asked harshly with a restrained anger on her face before running out as tears were coming out.

After she went Naruto just stood there frozen at her words. Both Ryoko and Sasami looked at him in worry; the first a lot more knowing the amount of times being called that.

"Onii-chan? Are you alright?" Sasami asked snapping him out of it.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine don't worry, it's nothing." He said trying to hide his true feelings as he rubbed his slightly red cheek. "Just didn't expect her to act like that is all."

Ryoko's eyes soften knowing what's going though his head and couldn't help but sigh. _'Great work _little princess_ now you've made his miserable.'_ She thought before glaring at the way Ayaka disappeared. _'If you weren't already grieving about your brother I'd kick your ass from here back to Jurai!'_

Noticing that little Ryo-Ohki and Sasami where getting acquainted, She went over to him and quietly said. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked a little worried getting his attention.

"Huh? Well yeah of cause I am, why wouldn't I be?" He replied putting his foxy grin.

Ryoko just looked at him for a few seconds before she gave him a sad smile "You know, you don't have to pretend around me." Hearing this Naruto's foxy smile dropped while his eyes widened slightly "I've seen how you lived, I know that you fake those smiles so no one has to be worry about you."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her in surprise hearing that before asking. "H-how'd you know about that?"

"You knucklehead, I might have been sealed in that cave for 700 years, but that still didn't stop my ghost form to look around the village." She replied wagging her finger at him. "That includes seeing the first 13 years of your life."

His eyes widen hearing that before he quickly asked. "Wait, does that mean you know about-…?"

"About the fox? Yep. I was there when that Fourth Hokage guy sealed it in you." She whispered to him so Sasami couldn't hear her. She then gave him a reassuring smile "Besides I've seen who you are. You're not that stupid giant fuzz-ball, if you where, you wouldn't fit in the house." She joked.

Naruto was surprised to hear that but also happy that she was alright about knowing the Kyuubi. He smiles softly at her before saying. "Thanks…that means a lot to me."

Her smile widens. "Don't mention it." She then frowns. "Now if only the little princess didn't have the knack for curing my boredom then everything would be good."

"Easy Ryoko-chan, a prank or two is all good now and again, but doing too much can come back to bite ya in the ass, believe me I know." Naruto remembered back to the time he got too carried away with one prank too many pranks. It was a crazy snake women he had pranced once, and he still shivered at the ways she used her snake bindings on him. Plus her way of 'the talk' had led him to making the Oiroke no Jutsu. Hey, who do think whose body he used to make that Jutsu?

Blushing and getting teary eyed, Ryoko looked to Naruto. "You are just so sweet." Ryoko squealed as she glomped him and got behind him. "You're so sweet to be concerned about me." She said in a cute voice close to his ear as she felt around his chest. Naruto was blushing at how close she was pressing her busom into his arm, but it turned brighter as her groping went south to his not so little mini-me.

"Whoa! Oi! Hand's above the belt!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to pry off her hand. No matter how strong he was, she always seemed to be the stronger.

"Fine." She relented for a second. "…I can do that later." She smirked which earned a blush from the blond. "By the way, Naruto-kun, where is the sword?" She asked as her hot breath tickled his ear.

"The sword? I gave it back to Ayaka-chan." He said in a bit of relief as she stopped her groping.

Going bug eyed at hearing that, she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. "You what? But that sword contains all of my energy source of power!" She then grasped her head in worry with her eyes almost in anime tears. "What if she uses it?" She then felt a little faint and started to sway back.

"Well, well, I seems that you're having an active day Naruto." A voice getting everyone's attention and all turn to see the Third Hokage at the hallway where Ayaka disappeared too. "Especially with your new house guests I might add."

"Jiji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

The Hokage smiles in return before walking in. "I just came by to see how you and your new friends where doing." He replied before turning to the hallway. "But from the looks from that young girl that ran pass me earlier, I would say it's…troublesome?"

Naruto hangs his head before saying. "Don't remind me." Earning a chuckle from the old man.

"Now then, would you be so kind to introduce me to your new friends?" The old man akindly asked.

"Oh, sure Jiji." Naruto said before turning to Ryoko and Sasami. "Girls this is the Third Hokage, the leader of Konoha." He then turns to the Hokage and gestured to Ryoko. "And Jiji, these are my new friends. This is Ryoko-chan."

"Hey old timer." She grinned waving at him which got a twitch at the 'old time' comment.

"And this here is Sasami-chan." Naruto said which said person waved to the old man. "And the person you saw before was Ayaka-chan." His smile then turns to a frown. "Though I think she'll want to be alone for a while."

"I see." The old man nodded. The Hokage then notices the cabbit and blinks at it before smiling as he walks up to Ryo-Ohki, who is on top of Sasami's head. "Well now what an adorable little…um…" He started to say but couldn't think what to call it.

"Cabbit." Naruto replied.

"Thank you Naruto." The old man nodded to him before tuning back to Sasami with a smile. "Does it have a name yet?"

"Yeah Jiji-san, this is Ryo-Ohki. She just hatched from an egg." Sasami informed the Hokage with a cheerful smile on her face.

Scratching his chin while looking at the cabbit he replies. "An egg, huh? Now that is a first for me." He then stops and blinks as he replayed what it was called. "Did you say Ryo-Ohki?"

"Uh-huh, that's right." Sasami nodded back.

The Hokage blinks before staring at the cabbit before he looks to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't Ryo-Ohki the name of a demon which turned out to be a space ship a few nights ago?"

"Um, yeah, it was." He replied sheepishly.

Staring at Naruto for a moment before looking back at Ryo-Ohki just it meowed trying to figure out how that was possible…so he just sweat-dropped. "Um, never mind." He said while thinking. _'If I don't ask I won't get a headache.'_

"Um, anyways Jiji?" Naruto said getting his attention. "If you don't mind I have to get back to training, but you can talk with Sasami-chan and Ryoko-chan if you want."

"Yes of course Naruto, carry on." He replied waving him off as Naruto left closing the door behind him.

"Onii-chan." Sasami called out worriedly.

Seeing and hearing this, the Hokage smiled down at the little girl. "Do not worry about Naruto, Sasami-san, he has taken care of himself for a long time now." Looking back to where Naruto left, he got a proud smile on. "He just takes his training very seriously, especially since he now found a calling in kinjutsu." He looks to Ryoko. "I guess I have to thank you for that Ryoko-san."

"Don't mention it." She replied smiling. "Although I would say for sure that he did inherited his mother's stubbornness." She said as she gave him the 'I know the truth' look making the Hokage glance at her for a long moment before sighing.

"I figured as much." He replied before telling her with a serious look. "But for now can you keep that information a secret? Trust me I want to tell Naruto, but I made a promise that-…"

"That you would tell him when he reached the age of 16." Ryoko said interrupting him before sighing with her eyes closed. "Don't worry about it I won't tell him…" She then looks at the Hokage with a sly smirk. "That is unless his bloodline awakens." That got a confused blink from the old man.

"Bloodline?" The Third asked raising his eyebrow.

"You'll know when you see it." She cryptically said making the Hokage more confused.

As if sensing something, Ryo-Ohki looked back and saw something that caught her interests. She meowed a bit before jumping off Sasami's head to head towards her target of attention. "Ryo-Ohki-chan!" Sasami said in surprise and followed the little cabbit. The little cabbit was about to go outside, but it ran into the glass of the sliding door, making herself get hit in the head. She rolled back a bit before getting up and shaking her head to get the dizziness out of her head. "What is it, Ryo-Ohki-chan?" She looked up and saw where the little cabbit was looking at. "Onee-sama?" She asked as she saw her sister looking at the wreckage that was Ryu-Oh. Surprisingly, the cabbit had Ryoko's phase ability and went right through the glass. "Hey, where are you going?" She was about to follow, but hit her head against the window, forgetting she didn't have that ability at all. "Ryo-Ohki-chan." She whined to the cabbit.

Chuckling at the sight the old man replies. "Ah youth, such a simple time."

"Got that right old man." Ryoko grinned before getting a look from the Hokage.

"This coming from someone way older then my prime?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. That earned him a glare from Ryoko but it didn't affect him. "Someone mind you who also blew up a house and also destroyed a roof?" Hearing that made Ryoko flinch.

"Uh…um, w-well…" She started to say before sheepishly in her cutest voice. "Sorry?"

"…I would also like to tell you that after the event from the and also after that, I'm billing you for the damage." He deadpanned as he pulled up a slip of paper with the damage list and the how much it will cost.

"Eh?" She stared dumbfounded at the slip before looking at the old man in regret. "You…you are?"

"_However_." The Hokage started to say making her perk up. "If you swear that you will protect and take care of Naruto, I will look the other way."

"Really? No fooling?" She said in happiness.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Well in that case!" She quickly took the slip crunch it up into a pall before putting it in her mouth before chewing and swallowing it. "You've got yourself a deal!" She said giving him a thumbs up.

The Third Hoakge smiles hearing. "However I've got to warn you…" Ryoko started to say getting his attention as he saw he serious face. "If someone hurt's Naruto-kun, from those people from this village…" She then suddenly punched and destroyed part of the stairway she was standing next to surprising Sasami and the old man making her point quite clear. "You get the picture?" She firmly told him.

"Of course, loud and clear." The Hokage nodded slightly sweating a bit. _'Great, noe we have a second Tsunada running around the village…good thing I'm Naruto's friend right now.'_

**~:With Ayaka Outside Naruto's Home:~**

Outside, Ayeka silently gazed at the wreckage of her loved ship, Ryu-Oh. Seeing that it was impossible to salvage now, she let the truth about her situation sink, she was really stranded now. It made her almost cry that she didn't even know if her Onii-sama was still alive or not.

From down at her position, Ryo-Ohki was worried about the state Ayeka was in. So, in an innocent act, she rubbed her face and body against Ayeka's ankle, in act of how a cat would cheer up a person and to cheer up this pretty lady.

Jumping at the contact, Ayeka screamed and started to jumping around to shoo away whatever was touching. She didn't know what kind of animals were on this planet and she didn't want to suddenly find out she was poisoned or something. But when she looked down, she saw the little monster that was Ryoko's ship, which meowed innocently and happily at her. "Ryo-Ohki." Ayeka said with a still freaked out face, but then turned to disgust and started making shooing noises and gestures. "Go away, you dirty little thing!" The little cabbit just cocked her head and meowed again. The cabbit then hopped towards her, but Ayeka stepped back. Another jump that was much closer, Ayeka stepped back again and huffed with crossed arms. "Very well, I want you to stay right there." She then pointed to herself. "I'll be the one to go away." She then started to walk off, but she left one order before leaving. "Don't you dare follow me." But not two seconds later, the little cabbit hopped after her.

As Ayeka continued to walk around the beaten path of the forest, Ryo-Ohki continued to follow. A few moment's later, she looked back and saw that the little cabbit was still following he, although, it was at a great distance. Turning at a fork that she was familiar with so far, with the cabbit still following, she turned and ordered again. "I said don't follow me!" Ryo-Ohki skidded to a stop before trying to run to the side and dashed into the bush nearby. But the cabbit came back with a sad look in her eyes.

Not even caring, she was about to turn back, but just in front of the little cabbit was a flower she never thought she'd see anywhere else other than her planet. "The Royal Teardrop?" She asked herself in surprise. Bending down, she plucked the flower that was near Ryo-Ohki. "No…it can't be." She then remembered when she had picked this flower up once before, when she was but a child and had given it to her Onii-sama because it was the same color of his eyes.

Remembering that memory, since she had also mentioned that she would be his bride when she was old enough, she shed tears of sadness, her tears dripping and drenching the lower parts of her kimono. Ryo-Ohki saw this, with a tear bouncing off her nose, and started licking the hand that held the flower. But Ayeka just move her hands and started to covered her face to try and stop crying. "Leave me alone, please leave me alone." She said with heavy sorrow in her voice.

The little cabbit jumped off her lap and was about to do as told with a sad look on her face, but then saw something that might cheer her up. Next thing Ayeka saw, was a flower being shown to her, the petals matching her color of eyes. She looked down and saw that Ryo-Ohki was holding it in her mouth, presenting it to her. "For me?" She asked to the little cabbit, which Ryo-Ohki confirmed with eye smiles and a happy meow. Giggling a bit, she took the flower. "You funny little thing." She commented with a thankful smile on her face. Ayeka, as soon as the cabbit was in her lap, started to pet and scratch the chin of Ryo-Ohki. "Don't you know that I hate you?" Though she asked the question, it didn't have the scornful tone she used to have towards it. The little cabbit showed her appreciation as she licked Ayeka's petting hand, making Ayeka giggle at her cute nature.

**~:Meanwhile Back at Naruto's House:~**

Back at Naruto's home, after the Hokage left after his talk with Ryoko and a quick cup of tea that Sasami made, Ryoko phased through the floor of the recent Juraians living quarters. Looking around, she saw no one was in. She then started to look through all the luggage that was salvaged from Ryu-Oh. "Let's see." She muttered as she continued to look for the Tenchi-ken. As soon as she went through most of them, she shook her head, she couldn't find it. "Just where would she keep that sword?" She asked herself with a thoughtful pose. Looking to one of wood Juraian luggages, she saw a holographic image of the Juraian royal that defeated her. "A, Yosho!" She scowled to the image. "Her Onii-sama." But then that sneer turned to a happy thoughtful look. "Though I do like him at that size." It did give her sense of dominance seeing him like this.

"Onee-chan, where are you?" Sasami's voice called out and was getting closer to the room where Ryoko was.

Jumping at the voice, she looked left and right to see anyway out. "This doesn't look good." She then quickly phased through the nearby wall, just in time as Sasami entered the room.

"No, she isn't in here." She noted as she looked into the empty room. Getting a lonely sad face on, she pouted. "Where did everyone go?"

**~:With Ayaka and Ryo-Ohki:~**

Outside, in a grass field nearby, Ayeka sat under that shade of a tree with Ryo-Ohki happily napping in her lap. "So, tell me, what do I do now?" She asked to the little cabbit." With my spaceship destroyed, I can neither fly, nor communicate with my people." She then scratched the little cabbit's cute belly. "The only clue I have is the sword. I wonder…" She trailed off as she looked back at her ships wreckage in the lake nearby, the lake and wreckage being in plain view from her position. "Could my Onii-sama really be…" Little Ryo-Ohki then yawned cutely in her nap, returning her attention to it. "But you don't understand a word I say."

Ryo-Ohki's ears then peaked up a bit, as if hearing something interesting. She jumped off Ayeka's lap and started to make her way fast towards it. "What is it?" She asked worriedly. The little cabbit turned to her and seemed to gesture for her to follow with her long floppy ear. It then turned back and made it's way to what it found interesting "You'll get lost!" She warned, but it didn't stop the little cabbit as it kept running towards the forest nearby.

"RYO-OHKI-CHAN!" Ayeka called out in worry. Looking around, she could see no reaction to her call, which worried her more. "I can't find her anywhere." The little cabbit had wormed her way into her heart and she wouldn't deny she now cared for the little cute cabbit ship that was Ryoko's. She then caught the sound of grunts and tapping of something being hit with wood.

She then came upon a clearing she found Naruto hopping from crooked wood spikes in the ground keeping a piece of log bouncing up in the air, trying to keep his balance while doing so. Ayaka watched in amazement seeing the boy easily jumping on the small pillars without showing any signs of stress.

Just then he stopped and lets the log fall to the ground and takes a breather for a moment. He then jumps down from the spikes. "Right, that's the warm ups done." He said before taking out a scroll and opens it to read it. He read it for a few moments before nodding then puts the scroll away. Then he makes a familiar hand sigh. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** And with that he made another clone of himself. Ayaka was really awed at how it was possible to make copies of himself like that. "Alright, let's go through the basics." Naruto said to his clone, who nodded in return. Naruto handed the extra bokken to the clone and the two of them held them at their sides before laying them on their left shoulders, their bokkens grasped in their right hands. Ayeka saw this and was getting a little interested as it seemed familiar to her. "Ready?" Naruto asked, the clone nodding in recognition that it was. The two then lifted their swords before charging past each other and started the sword routine practice.

Ayeka's eyes opened wide in surprise. _'That's…'_ The sword stances, the practice of it, the movement of the sword. Seeing Naruto doing it, she saw a faint image of her Onii-sama in his place. _'That's just like the swordplay routines of Jurai's Royal Family…Onii-sama…' _She then perked up at this. "It may be a clue to his whereabouts." She muttered her thoughts out loud to herself. Stepping further towards the clearing, she called out. "Naruto-san." Ayeka then missed her footing and yelled in surprised, as she didn't see the slope that was behind her.

"Eh?" Naruto looked over to where Ayeka was, but was cut off from doing anything else as the extra bokken Naruto gave the clone, which was just as heavy, hit his head hard. "Ow!" Naruto then clutched his head in pain.

"What's the matter, boss? You got slow all of sudden." the clone asked with a grin on its face.

"Hey! That wasn't even part of the routine you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed with anger etched onto his face.

"Well duh." The clone said with a chuckle, but its short life was cut off as Naruto decked it over its head dispelling it.

"Damn clones, their starting to get annoying." Naruto muttered in annoyance. Seriously, it was like they just exaggerated his personality from when he was younger. Shaking his head, he made his way to where he heard Ayaka's voice. "Ayaka-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked over the bush. He blushed as he saw the shapely legs that Ayeka was showing in her position.

"Ow, why must I suffer this kind of disgrace?" Ayeka whined at her injury, her body laid out on the ground, her kimono parted a bit to show her legs. She looked up and saw Naruto's blushing face and knew what that was about, making her sputter a bit and try to cover her modesty by covering her showing legs with her hands, all the while blushing at the thought of Naruto looking at her.

"What are you doing down there? Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly and made his way down as soon as he got his blush under control.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright." She said as she sat down on her knees, though she did note the mild discomfort coming from her left leg.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said worriedly.

"I'm alright." She persisted as she tried to get up. Tried being the word, as she immediately went down on her knees again with a hiss of pain. "It hurts." She told him as she put her hands on his arms with Naruto holding onto her, trying to make sure she was really alright.

"Take it easy and try to keep your weight off it." He said before seeing a bit of red in his corner of vision, he looked her left leg and saw a trail of red blood going down on it. "Huh. Red blood." He noted.

"Eh?" Ayeka blinked at his muttering, not quite hearing him.

"Oh, uh nothing." Naruto tried to play off, as the discovery of her color of blood meant she wasn't that much different from a human. Shaking his head, he looked at the wound that was on her leg. "It looks like a bad sprain." Being a ninja himself, he had to know at least a little on field injuries, even if it was a little. Looking around, he picked up two sticks and set them beside her injured part of her leg and tied them down with the medical bandages he had in his back hip pouch.

"Excuse me…"Ayeka muttered, getting Naruto's attention. "That sword-play routine you were performing, where did you learn it?" She asked with a bit of anticipation.

Seeing no harm in answering, he smiled as he kept making sure the make-up brace was properly in place. "Ryoko-chan showed me the basics in kinjutsu, and then when I did she told me that I should practice with them." He replied. "But truthfully she didn't teach me any style…well until the old man that is."

"Old man?" She asked.

"The old man who lives in a shine that that far from here." He replied. "When he saw me doing the basic's he came over and asked what I was doing. When I did he asked if I had a certain style, and when I told him no he gave me a scroll and said that I would be better suited for it." He then frowns. "Didn't know what that meant though…" He smiles again. "But soon after that I learned it pretty quick…which was odd considering it that the kinjutsu style felt…well, felt like it was made for me."

"May I see the scroll?" Ayeka asked with wavering eyes.

Blinking at that, he shrugged. "Sure, I don't see the reason not to." He said as he took out the scroll and gave it to her.

Ayeka opens it and starts to read the training exercises. As she kept reading she found that everyone in here was all the same routines that the Jurai's Royal Family uses. The equipment needed, the exercises, the kinjutsu skills, everything! It was all here!

"These are the skills that the Jurai's Royal Family uses." She said getting a surprised blink from Naruto. "I'm sure of it." She then turns to him. "And you said that the man at the shine gave you this?"

"Yeah, though I don't think the old man knows the styles himself." He shrugged. "All he said was that he was a priest and never liked fighting."

"But the scroll…" She started to say.

"All he told me was that he found the scroll in the shine years back, but didn't get the chance to learn from it because he felt that it didn't need it."

Ayaka looks at the scroll with a sad expression. "I see…" She muttered

Seeing this Naruto then realizes why she asked. "You're thinking that this maybe another clue into finding what happened to Yosho, right?" Getting a nod from the princess he then smiles. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the answers." He then turned his back to her and kneeled down.

Seeing this, she muttered a confused. "Eh?"

"Come on, I can't have you using that foot much now. So climb up on my back." Naruto said with a happy smile on his face, making Ayeka blush at how handsome he looked with the light of the sun positioned just right in the forest light. She nodded and climbed upon his back. He lifted her up effortlessly and the two made their way towards Naruto's home.

**~:Back at Naruto Home:~**

"Ryoko-nee-chan, Ryoko-nee-chan." Sasami called out to the bummed out space pirate lying on the couch, bummed out because she couldn't find the Tenchi-ken anywhere. "It's raining." She told the cyan haired woman as soon as she made it over to the couch, Ryoko just grunting at what she said. "Stop the rain, my sister and the others are still outside." Sasami pleaded to Ryoko.

"Eeehh, on this planet, they don't have a way of doing that yet." Ryoko informed the blue haired girl.

**~:Meanwhile:~**

Somewhere in Ame a orange haired man with multiple piercings sneezed. "Is everything alright, Pain?" Asked a blue haired woman with a flower in her hair.

"Yes everything is fine." He informed her. _'But I wonder who's talking about me?'_

**~:Back at the House:~**

Ryoko then a light bulb dinged in her head as she remembered who she was talking to. "Hey, Sasami-chan, do you happen to know where your Onii-chan keeps Naruto-kun's sword?" Ryoko asked in an excited voice, thinking that she finally made a breakthrough on finally finding the sword.

"Eh…she carries it with her wherever she goes, I think." Sasami answered innocently, making Ryoko deflate.

"Of course." Ryoko said in resignation before lying back down.

**~:With Naruto and Ayeka:~**

Naruto and Ayeka continued to walk through the beaten path, the rain coming down hard on them. Naruto knew he wouldn't get sick by this, knowing that the Kyuubi kept him from getting the common cold even. But Ayeka had no such thing and he could tell she was getting cold from all the water that was clinging her clothes onto her. Even if he didn't know if her race got sick at all, he didn't want to risk it. Looking around, he was in luck as he saw a shed. _'Well I'll be…'_ He thought looking at the shed. _'I didn't think there was anything out here in the forest.' _Quickly making his way to the shed and opened the door quickly getting inside.

As soon as he set her down, Naruto took off his weighted shirt and started to wring out the water from it. Ayeka looked up to him as soon as she straightened her wet kimono and blushed like tomato. The build Naruto had would make many young girls drool at. In a way, his body was close to that of a body builder, but she could tell it wasn't like those men that had too much muscle on their arms to fight with. Naruto's muscles were big, but were within reasonably proportions that allowed him both speed and power. She also noted of odd marking on his stomach as well as the scars over his body.

Looking around, Naruto took a dry towel that was nearby. "Here, you can dry yourself off with this." Naruto offered as he gave a big foxy grin to her. Seeing her looking a little cold, he looked around and found some wood nearby. He made a small pile in the middle of the room, where the cement was and made sure there were no objects nearby to start any sort of fire. As soon as he made sure it was safe enough, he took out a lighter and lighted the wood he laid out for her to warm up. Seeing that she would need some privacy, since she couldn't properly dry herself without stripping her clothes off, he stood up. "I'll go outside for a bit while you dry yourself off." He informed to her politely. Seeing her nod, he left the shed and stood outside, letting the rain drench his body further. He shivered a bit, but that was it, he felt worse temperatures before, so it wasn't a big deal. Looking up to the sky and the surroundings for a bit, he asked. "Not long now." Naruto wondered as his thoughts turned to his home, Konohagakure. Sure it had only been a week but he still wondered how it was doing, especially how far they fixed the village thanks to the damage that both Ayeka's ship and Ryoko herself caused.

Stripping off the wet clothing and properly laying the wet clothes out, Ayeka started to dry herself off as she wondered about Naruto for a bit, and how she had been treating him this past week. She also remembered slapping him. _'I shouldn't have done that to him, he apologized for that prank he did a week ago…and he actually wasn't laughing either…I shouldn't have used those words, I doubt he took it nicely…then again who would.'_ She thought a little guilty as she starts to think about him. He was a bit like Ryoko, but he was generally kind, funny, and a good person over all. _'And nice butt.'_ She noted with a blush on her face. She then flinched a bit as she heard something clatter in the back of the shed. Looking around for what made that noise, she quietly sat down and hoped whatever it was would leave just as silently. Hearing another clatter, she jumped again. "What is it?" She asked with a little fear. The next thing she knew, something was clinging onto her breasts. Blushing a bit, she screamed out in fright. "AAAAHHHH!"

Naruto heard this and bursts into the shed. "Ayeka-chan, what's wrong?" He asked in urgency in his voice as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

Ayeka immediately glomped him for protection, Naruto quickly circling his free arm around her with his kunai in a defensive position. "Something…something lunged at me!" She answered him quickly, looking along with him at what it was that came at her.

Looking at movement coming from behind a box, Naruto looked to see Ryo-Ohki coming out from behind it with a sad look on her face, tears welling up a bit at the corner of hers eyes as she meowed sadly at them. "Oh, don't worry," Naruto said sighing in relief as he put the kunai back in his pouch. "It's only Ryo-Ohki-chan." He informed the princess as he put his remaining hand around her waist as well.

"Eh?" Ayeka muttered a bit before turning to see Ryo-Ohki meowing at her sadly. "Oh…she scared the daylights out of me, the naughty thing." She then noticed that her hand was on something soft, but also very firm on her hand. "Eh?" She muttered again and looked down to see Naruto's face looking up closely at hers. She then noted her hands were on his well developed chest, making her blush brightly.

"U-um." Naruto sounded quietly as he felt her really good figure around his arms, making him gulp a little. The two gently broke away from each other for the moment. "I….I guess I'll just go back outside." Naruto said as he felt it was a bit awkward now.

Just before he went out, he heard Ayeka. "Outside?" He looked back and saw her concerned face, which he noted was both kawaii and beautiful. Naruto shook his wondered what she wanted. "Outside, it must be cold." She said with the clear intention of letting him stay inside. Naruto would have said it was alright, but he couldn't deny her offer. Though the blush on his face told he was really kind of embarrassed to be around a woman who was as beautiful as her in a wet looking suit like hers now. He really didn't notice the same blush on Ayeka's facing, thinking of being in the same room with someone as handsome and kind as him.

The two then settled down a little nearby the fire while little Ryo-ohki looking around the shed a bit. "I guess I misunderstood certain things." Ayeka informed Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion as he didn't know what she was specifically talking about.

"Since you were with Ryoko-san, I thought you were her friend." Ayeka clarified to him a little.

"Well, we haven't become friends exactly, but I'd like to think she is one, but also I tend to make friends quickly really." He replied before smiling at her. "Hell I even class you and Sasami-chan as friends too." That got a blush from Ayeka, but before she could intervene, Naruto continued, oblivious to what she was going to say. "But honestly, it really all started when I went to that cave." Naruto informed her.

Perking a bit at that info, she forgot her argument on why he would associate himself with that women. "Cave?"

"There is a cave nearby the shrine, the shrine I told you about where the old man lives." Naruto replied. "It was also the place Ryoko-chan was locked up too."

"My Onii-sama did that." Ayeka said with certainty in her voice.

"You mean Yosho, right?" Naruto asked more to himself than her. "That's what the legend say's as far as I know." He noted to her. After saying that, there was a bit silence before he spoke up again. "Ayaka-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Oh…sure." She nodded as soon as she looked up at him.

"…what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked as he knew that since she was royalty, their must be at least some panic about her disappearance by now.

"I know I cannot return to my planet now." She informed him with resignation in her voice and looked at her knees for a bit. "I must continue the search for my brother. Only it's hard for me, I have no relatives on this alien planet." Her tone sad at being alone with her sister. It wasn't that she was a nuisance or anything, but being alone with no family nearby was a scary thing.

"…well in that case, why don't you stay with me?" Naruto said calmly to, as if it was just as simple as that, and it was really. "Besides it being Ryoko-chan's fault, it's also my fault too if you think about it. And besides…" Naruto then grinned happily at her, making Ayeka blush at his gaze and grin. "Since I just found out that I'm related to Yosho like you and Sasami-chan are, that would make us family."

"Yosho was my half-brother." Naruto blinked at that, okay, what did that matter. "You may think it odd to marry your brother…" Naruto bit his lip to stop from interrupting, since in-family marriages was a norm on this planet, since the Hyuuga and the former Uchiha clan did such things to keep the Kekkei Genkai's 'pure' from what he learn in the academy. "…but even though my parents arranged the engagement, I was happy about it." Naruto then saw her face starting to sadden more. "Just…just to think that I won't be able to share this feeling with my Onii-sama, I don't…" He then panicked a bit as she started to cry a bit. "I don't know what to do anymore." She covered her face to try and stop herself from crying.

Trying to come up with something, he then remembered something. "His ship…it must have been destroyed, just like yours was." He then stood up and smiled at her. "That's gotta be it, and he was forced to…" Naruto trailed off as he saw her lifting her head up to look at him, her tears receding back into her eyes as she did so. "If from what I found out about our race of people, he should still be alive and out there somewhere." He then turned his grin to a really happy smile. "So Ayeka-chan…cheer up, okay?" Just saying that made her smile at him and made her believe his words.

Hearing the meow of Ryo-Ohki, he saw that she seemed to want his attention. "What's up, Ryo-Ohki-chan?" Naruto asked in an upbeat voice. Looking at the basket nearby that she seemed to have dragged towards them, he noted that there were carrots inside. "Carrots?" _'There must be a carrot field not far from here then.'_ He took one out and waved a bit in front of her. "You want some carrots?" Seeing her paw at it and meow happily, he smiled picking her up and setting her on his lap feeding her the carrot which she nibbled at it before its eyes shine like Naruto's when he first ate ramen and meowed in happiness at the taste.

"Carrot's huh?" He chuckled as Ayeka giggled watching him feed the little cabbit "Eat enough of these and you'll grow into a spaceship Ryo-Ohki-chan." He said smiling as the cabbit nodded in agreement eating her carrot enjoying him petting Naruto was also giving her.

**~:Later on in the day:~**

After little bit of small talk later, Naruto checked outside and had to cover his eyes to stop the brightness of the sun from blinding him. "Well, it looks like it cleared up." Naruto noted. He then turned to Ayeka and held out his hand with a smile. "Well, let's go." Ayeka stared at him a bit with an unknowing gaze before laying her hand on his.

The two then started to make their way once again back to Naruto's home, fully clothed of course. As Ayeka tried to keep her thoughts coherent as she rode on Naruto's back, she spotted a large tree, a tree that was definitely larger than most in a clearing. "Huh, what is that?" Ayeka asked Naruto as she looked at the tree from her position.

Looking to where she was gazing at, he saw the same tree. His face then screwed up into a concentrated face as he tried to remember until it hit him. "Oh yeah, I heard about that tree about a few months ago. I think it's called the Shodai's Tree. My history not that good but I do remember that it had something to do with the First Hokage and how he got his powers over plants and wood…I think it was called the 'Mokuton' or something." Naruto explained to Ayeka. Looking at her intrigued gaze, he asked. "Would you like to see it?"

Having suspicions about the tree, she nodded and the two made their way down to see the tree up close, with Ryo-Ohki not far behind with carrots tied onto her to carry and a single carrot in her mouth. Once they made it, Naruto put down Ayeka so she could see it up close. The royal princess walks up to the tree and starts to inspect the tree. "There is no doubt." She commented out loud. "This is Funaho, it's alive." She said with excited relief in her voice.

"Funaho…?" Naruto asked confusedly with a quirked eyebrow.

"My Onii-sama's ship." Ayeka clarified to Naruto. "Remember there was a tree exactly like this in my ship? This tree is the heart and soul of the ship."

"Eh? Seriously?" He asked with great intrigue in his voice and wide eyes before turning to the tree. "This transforms into one of those giant spaceships?" If they could make a whole of bunch these tree's, why they'd have a whole fleet of them, which he was sure Jurai had.

Shaking her head a bit sadly, she explained. "No, this tree has taken root, it can't become a ship." She then took out the Tenchi-ken and tapped it twice by the emitter part of the sword. Electricity then statically come out of the emitter, brushing up against the tree, a weird high pitched tone sounding as it did so.

The next thing Naruto knew, the tree was lighting up rainbow like beams all around them, bouncing off the water and going up into the sky. "Woah! W-what's going on here?" Naruto asked frantically as he tried to see what was going on.

"The ship's memory." Ayeka answered as visions started to show them what had happened many years ago.

"Memory?" Naruto asked with a bit hesitance, before the two of them were pulled into the tree's showing memories. He looked around and saw it was space again, but then he saw something coming out from the darkness of it. "What is that?"

Just then, Ryo-Ohki and another Juraian ship flew by. "That's my Onii-sama's ship." Ayeka confirmed to Naruto.

As the two fought from their ships on the planet's surface, another fight was being shown, this one showing Ryoko in a sort of berserk like state, fighting a man in royal clothing. This man having tanned skin, purple eyes, and long black hair. "Ryoko-chan, she almost looks like…" Naruto stopped at that before shaking it off before looking to the other person. "And is that Yosho?" Naruto asked as he looked at that royally dressed man who slashed at Ryoko with the Tenchi-ken.

When Yosho's ship shot Ryoko's ship far from the where Funaho had crash landed, he saw a smaller ship eject from and follow to where Ryoko had crashed. Not a second later, that the two seemed to have gone through a tough battle, as even though Ryoko looked relatively unharmed, Yosho was bleeding from an injury on his head and his body looked torn up and bruised. The one thing that was keeping him from getting injured further was Yosho having stabbed Ryoko in the throat, seemingly sucking in the red gems, through the beam of the Tenchi-ken, that were Ryoko's source of power. Naruto oddly noted the crash seemed to have made the valley and mountains that was around the shrine. "So that's was how the land was made."

As soon as the vision of Ryoko having lost to Yosho was done, the tree stopped its special lighting effect, ending the vision the two had just saw. "He is alive, I'm sure of it now. Since Funaho is alive, somewhere on this planet, Yosho must be alive also." Ayeka said happily. Looking at Naruto, she gave him an apologetic smile to him. "I'm sorry, I've been so cold to you. I'll return this to you." Ayeka said as she gestured to the Tenchi-ken.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a little surprise she would be giving such an important memento back to him. "Are…are you sure? I mean that's the only clue you have to finding Yosho."

"That maybe true, but you are related by blood to Jurai's Royal Family, so in right it also belongs to you. So I am asking you to protect us, until my Onii-sama is found." Ayeka clarified with honest smile on her face.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. It's not that Naruto didn't want to have it back, because he still wanted to see if he could use the kenjutsu techniques on such a blade, but he didn't want to take it from someone that held it so dearly to her heart. But then, as he took the sword, he just gave his foxy grin to her and nodded and said. "Okay Ayaka-chan, I'll make sure to keep it safe…and wield it with great respect. Not only that but I promise that I'll protect you and Sasami-chan, Ryoko-chan too." He cheerfully said making her giggle.

"Onee-sama!" The two of the heard Sasami's voice call out to them and saw that Ryo-Ohki was leading the little blue haired girl to them.

"Sasami." Ayeka greeted with a little surprise.

"Where have you been? You've been gone so long, I was worried." Sasami said worriedly as if she were the older sibling.

"I'm sorry, did you come all this way by yourself?" Ayeka asked her Imouto, since she didn't seem to have changed out of her morning pajamas.

Shaking her head with relieved happy smile, she replied. "No, Ryoko-nee-chan is with me and Ryo-Ohki-chan met us halfway." She answered as the little cabbit made its home on Sasami's right shoulder, happily resting on her shoulder as if she were her mother. "She brought us here." She said as the little cabbit smiled and meowed happily to them.

Giggling at the cute face of Ryo-Ohki, Ayeka couldn't think to hate the little cabbit. "You are one funny little creature." Ayeka said with a cheerful tone. Ryo-Ohki just meowed happily again and made its way on top of Sasami's head, everyone smiling at the happy mood permeating in the atmosphere.

"Well, well, what a friendly atmosphere." said a familiar voice out loud. The group turned to see Ryoko standing on top of the water, as if it was the floor itself. It really didn't freak the Juraian, Ryo-Ohki knew she was just levitating a bit, and Naruto could walk on water just like any experienced ninja out there.

"Ryoko-chan." Naruto waved happily to her, not noticing the sneer on Ayeka's face. If he did, he didn't show that he saw it.

As soon as he greeted her, she teleported in her ghost like manner and appeared on Naruto side with her arm hanging off of his shoulder, though she did get a bit of smirk out of seeing Naruto shiver a bit, she knew of his fear of ghost. "Hey, Naruto-kun, how come you've been with this unworthy girl all of this time?"

"Well I couldn't just leave her, she injured herself earlier." Naruto said with pure innocence in his voice. He didn't know what the two girls problem were with each other, but if it got any worse then just some argument, he'd see that the problem would be nipped in the bud if he had anything say about it. Besides, he wasn't sure if the house was on any sort of insurance since it moved here. If only he knew about either case.

Looking down at his right hand, she saw the Tenchi-ken in it and grinned happily. "Ooh, you got the sword back, Naruto-kun!" She then patted him on the shoulder in congratulations. "Well done, my boy."

"No, I returned the sword to Naruto-sama." Ayeka informed Ryoko, making Ryoko stop in her congratulations while Naruto looks at her with a surprised and puzzled face.

'_Naruto-_sama_? Where'd that come from?'_ He thought.

"Eh?" Looking back and forth at Ayeka and Naruto, he noted the bit of embarrassed look on Naruto's face. Trying to play off at what she was seeing, she chuckled. "Okay, so you're pissed we got it back."

"But it's the truth, Ryoko-chan." Naruto said truthfully, wondering why Ryoko would say such a thing.

"Naruto-sama and I are related by blood, it's really none of your business." Ayeka informed a little harshly with her cheerful tone.

Sputtering madly at what she just said, she stood there with electricity starting to arch around her body. "None of my business?" She asked with anger and annoyance in her voice. "I come all this way just to help you." She hmphed and turned her head away at the moment. "Alright then, do what you want." She then teleported away in her usual ghost like manner.

"Ryoko-nee-chan," Sasami called out worriedly.

"To help us?" Ayeka and Naruto asked to each other in confusion at what Ryoko just said.

Seeing this as bad sign, Naruto called out to her. "Oi, Ryoko-chan, it's all a misunderstanding! We didn't mean any harm by it!"

"Forget it, let's go." Ayeka waved off and approached Naruto.

"But, you don't want to know what she'll do when she's like this…or the village for that matter. If she's anything like me…" Naruto trailed off as he can just imagine the payback pranks that she would get them with. _'If she is anything like me then Jiji is gonna be covered in paperwork.'_ He thought sweating a bit imagining the site.

"Oh? I thought you were going to protect me?" Ayeka said in teasing manner. She then grabbed his hand and started to drag him away gently. "Let's go, Naruto-sama." Naruto just blinked but also blush as he wondered what just got into Ayeka all of sudden, not even protesting about her dragging him away at the moment. "Come now." Ayeka urged him on and he just grunted in acknowledgment and did as he was told.

Sasami saw this and sighed, it seemed Naruto-onii-chan had captured his Onee-sama's heart somehow. But she just shook her head; at least it was going to get interesting between everyone when they left for Naruto-onii-chan's academy tomorrow. Ryo-Ohki, ever oblivious to the situation since she was just born, just meowed happily since everyone seemed to have cheered up.

One thing was to note for tomorrow for this group, and that was: Konoha, get ready for an interesting ride.

* * *

><p><strong>~:To Be Continued:~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Chapter 3 is done and out of the way. What will happen next? Find out next time on NARUTO UZUMAKI: NINJA OF JURAI!<strong>

**This is TonicShadow sighing off!**


End file.
